


Have You Ever...

by andrea_readwolf



Series: A Matter of Heart: Dance of the Heart Arc [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-11
Updated: 2000-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_readwolf/pseuds/andrea_readwolf
Summary: It's November/December 195AC... The G-Boys seem to finally have some time off for a vacation... all except Heero, who has a strange way of showing he cares... Duo must deal with the feelings he has for Heero, as well as the feelings Wufei has for him.





	Have You Ever...

**Author's Note:**

> 17-Jun-2000  
> Pairings: Established 3+4 but-- can't everybody have a little fun...? Sure they can... (now if I can only figure out how...)  
> Warnings: Yaoi themes. Sappy in some areas (blame it on the romantic). Angst in other areas. Incoherence and random POV switching throughout. Wet G-boys (gotta luv that!). Hmmm... and... and... is that a lemon fresh scent I smell? Hmm... strange... I can't imagine why...::coughs::
> 
> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non-profit entertainment purposes.
> 
> Notes: Originally, this was planned to be a one-shot...however, this story has never gone the way it was planned. Hence I am currently working on part 8.

**A Matter of Heart Series, the Dance of the Heart Arc, Part 1**

 

### Part One: Mission Accepted

 

"Trowa!" came the reprimanding screech as a pale blond boy streaked across the manicured lawn. A tall young man was right behind him, a green watering hose in hand, aiming with perfection at the smaller boy.

"Trowa! No! Oh! Oh! Oh my! That's cold! Stop--stop it!"

The command would have been more effective if the blonde wasn't laughing so hard. Perhaps the other boy would have stopped---nah!

He turned back and stretched out along the lawn chair, an ear-to-ear grin stretched across his face. It was good to have some downtime. Especially after that last mission they'd been on. A shiver ran over him--his ever-present smile wavering before he staunchly pushed any memories away. This was war. Sometimes bad things happened, he reminded himself before looking up.

His eyes lit upon the two remaining members of his circle of friends. 'Friends?' He coughed away a snort as his eyes locked onto the deep cobalt blue of the boy sitting under the large tropical patterned umbrella, ever-present computer out, open--the keys clicking away.

He knew that only a few feet away was the slim Chinese boy, moving gracefully through his cool karate stuff--"Kung Fu! Kung Fu! NOT Karate!" the young man's voice cried out-- performing the katas--"Forms! They're called 'forms'!"--smooth... sleek... deadly... like a dragon. Muscles rippled under the golden skin as arms, hands, and legs glided through the air in a deadly dance. It took only a few movements for him to identify the form--the deadly grasp of hands as they clasped imaginary throats, twisted imaginary wrists, brought down imaginary foes. Eagle Claw.

He wondered briefly what the other boy would do if he knew he was watched so carefully. Actually, he watched all his friends carefully. They all had something they were good at, and he would watch them, study them, learn from them. Not that they were aware of this--at least, not that he knew of, anyway. Even Heero didn't know. Didn't know how--when he hung over his shoulder, chattering away, he was secretly watching as the other boy hacked through the most defensive of systems as though they were butter and his fingers the warm knife. He watched; he took notes; he learned. Though Heero *had* caught him practicing the katas one night---walked right in on him as he was moving through some of the sets he had watched Wufei doing that afternoon. But he hadn't said anything.

Thinking of the dark-haired boy brought his gaze back to the patio table. Violet eyes locked to blue and he licked his lips unconsciously. The corners of the other boy's mouth lifted slight--barely noticeable unless you were looking for it--and he felt his throat tighten. Reaching across the table, the dark-haired boy grabbed a towel and covered his precious laptop.

Duo's confusion lasted all of a--

<<SPLASH>>

\--second.

Heero Yuy made a soft guttural sound--which for him qualified as a laugh--at the sight of the very-much-wet picture of a shocked Duo Maxwell before removing the towel and returning to whatever he had been doing before the interruption. Duo, on the other hand, deliberately wiped his dripping face and turned to look at the rippling pool surface.

He didn't have long to wait before two bodies broke the surface.

"Trowa!" the blond boy was giggling into the face of his lover---or, rather, what he could see of it. The uni-bang that looks so appealing when dry was now pasted to one side of his face--a wet, hairy, dark mask. He dipped under the water, gliding beneath the surface like a dolphin, before breaking surface right in front of his lover--hair now slicked back and teasing the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Quatre Raberba Winner?" he asked, leaning into the blond boy, an arm on either side of the boy, trapping him against the side of the pool.

A cough from above their hands caught their attention and both boys looked up.

"OH! Duo! I'm so sorry! We got you all wet!" Quatre began to gush at the normally-smiling-boy-who-was-not-smiling-at-the-moment.

There was a glint that flashed in those violet eyes, and a quirk to those laughing lips that brought a hint of nervousness to the blond boy--enough to halt his flow of apologies.

"That's it," the braided-boy said, hands on hips as he stared down at the two boys in the pool. "You wet the braid.... This means war!"

There was a loud SPLASH! as the braided-boy preformed a perfect, 10.0 cannonball--much to the shock of the two other boys--and resurfaced with a manic grin.

"Prepare yourselves for the Great Hurricane Maxwell!!!!" he cried before launching into a huge water battle with the other two.

On the pool deck, the two remaining--dry--boys paused to stare at their comrades in the pool, splashing water every which way. Sighing, Chang Wufei stood from the crouch he had been in and reached for the stark white shirt that was tossed over one of the cast-iron chairs. The computer chirped and whistled before it was snapped shut, Heero Yuy rising from his seat. Onyx eyes meet with cobalt--a brief, silent exchange of amusement--before the two boys turned towards the large house.

Neither boy was conscious of the violet gaze that followed them into the house--nor the choking that followed the swallowing a mouthful of water.

 

 

"So," the blond boy said as he sat down on the pool edge beside the braided boy, two legs dangling in the cool water beside the braided boy's floating braid. He leaned back on his palms, head tilted back, soaking in the warmth of the beautiful--and real!--sunshine.

"So," Duo replied, arms looped lazily over the pool edge to prevent him from drifting off. He didn't look at his friend though--he's eyes were fastened on a certain upstairs window, waiting to catch the smallest glimpse of movement there within.

One light blue eye--some said aqua--looked down upon the braided boy's head, a knowing smiling playing on his lips. "So," he said, leaning forward, his lips nearly brushing that same-said head. "How long have you known?"

He was lucky he *wasn't* that close to the other boy though, because no sooner had the words slipped from his tongue than the head darted back, wide and--and frightened?--eyes locking with his. And then the tension seemed to seep out of the boy, into the water, and Duo showed his patented lazy smile.

"Know what, Quat?" he asked, moving the water lazily with his fingers.

Quatre leaned back, a content smile plastered across his face as he sighed, allowing his eyes flicker over the prone figure of his lover stretched out on a lawn chaise, basking in the afternoon sunlight which kissed his hair into a shining coppery blanket of--'you're getting yourself worked up, Raberba Winner,' a voice in his head scolded. 'Concentrate on the matter at hand, will you? NO! Not *that* matter!'

The blond boy blushed, but the braided-haired boy didn't notice as his eyes had returned to that same window as before.

"Oh, I don't know," he said casually, studying Duo's face. "Maybe, just perhaps that you're in love with Heero?"

Duo's grip on the poolside slipped--as did he. Right into the water. He came up spitting, wiping the water from his face. He hooking his arms over the ledge again--this time facing Quatre and not the house.

"What would make ya saw that, Quat?" he asked, coughing a little. "Me? In love with Heero?" He snorted. "The great Shinigami doesn't *fall* in love... and if he did it definitely wouldn't be with some guy who doesn't know how ta have fun."

The blond continued to smile--but was that a sparkle in those blue eyes?

"Oh, so then you wouldn't mind if, say... Trowa and I were to seduce him then?" He almost laughed right then and there at the hooded glare that came flying his way. "Not that we *would* of course," he continued--still smiling.

"Of cour--- hey! Heero!" the braided boy called, pushing out of the water in one quick thrush. Quatre shimmied away from the flood of water the braided boy brought out of the pool with him and looked over his shoulder. He turned around fully when he saw the dark-haired pilot of 01 striding across the pristine lawn---in direction of the hidden hangers which held the five gundanium mobile suits.

Looking over to his left, he saw his love was already sitting up. Together, the two boys followed after the dripping braided boy--who was following the indifferent pilot of Wing.

"Where ya going, Heero?" he asked cheerfully.

"Mission," the boy replied, not bothering to slow his gate across the lawn.

"Mission? But we're on downtime! We've got a whole we--"

"*You've* got a week of downtime," Heero replied, not bothering to look at the boy who was radiating beside him. "*I've* got a mission."

Suddenly, the boy was no longer beside him but in front of him, stopping his forward movement for a moment. He sighed and stopped when he realized Duo was going to be persistent. He *looked* and waited.

"Well... how long you plan on being gone?" he asked--and Heero refused to analyze that *note* in the boy's voice.

"Four days," he replied shortly, mentally calculating how long it would take him extra if he didn't catch the first window.

"FOUR DAYS!" the normally smiling self-proclaimed Shinigami cried. "But that cuts right through--"

"Hn."

"Dammit, Heero! Dammit!" He turned around and walked a total of three feet before whirling back around to face the Wing pilot. He didn't notice the wet braid that lashed around with him--but Heero did--as it whipped around his waist and then fell back into place behind him. "Why you? Why is it always you that has to go? Huh? What 'bout the rest of us? Or are we not perfect enough to go on missions anymore? Huh?"

"Duo..." a voice warned from behind Heero.

"Another mission?" Quatre asked--a nervous note lacing the question. "But we're--"

"We can talk about this later," Heero cut the boy off, maneuvering around the braided pilot who didn't move to block him this time. "When I get back."

"Yeah," mumbled the braided pilot, turning slowly to watch him walk away. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be in my room if anybody needs me," Duo grumbled, pushing past Quatre and Trowa.

The blond boy leaned back in his lover's reassuring arms. His eyes trailed from the boy striding across the lawn to the other striding up the steps into the house. He tilted his head back against his love's shoulder and stared up into the green eyes that could unlock the secrets to his psyche.

"Love?" he questioned softly.

"Love," Trowa confirmed, wrapping his arms around his love's torso.

"I wonder if we should--"

"No."

"But, Trowa--!"

"Heero would kill us if we interfere," the boy calmly pointed out.

"Hmphf," the blond pouted, settling farther into his love's warmth. "Well, who do you think will give in first?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Me," the tall boy replied, leaving down to drink from his lover's lips.

"Mmm," Quatre agreed... and then screeched as he was--yet again--thrown into the pool.

 

### Part Two: A Matter of Hair

 

The door slammed shut behind him--but the loud boom didn't do anything to soothe his ragged nerves. He yanked the hair tie free with a savage tug and cursed. Pulling at his long hair, freeing it from the braid, he strode into the bathroom, turning the faucet on with a flip of his wrist--leaving it to warm before striding back into the bedroom, tearing at the knots the chlorine water had fostered.

"You know, if you keep that up... you won't have much hair left," a calm voice said from the doorway.

"Listen, Wu-man, you know I love ya, but now's not the time, kay?" Duo replied--the wet, tangled remnants of his braid whipping around him as he moved about the room. "I just wanna wash my damn hair and then crawl into bed, kay?"

"Hmphf," the Chinese boy replied, watching his comrade from his position--leaning back against the doorframe, arms crossed, head bowed--as if he wasn't watching the American's every move.

"I don't wanna hear it!" the boy snapped--even though the other hadn't tried to say anything. "If he wants to go and get himself killed again I sure as hell don't care! Fine! Let 'im go! Kill 'imself! I don't care! Ruin the first vacation we've had in months! See if I care!"

"You're acting like an emotional woman, Maxwell."

He managed to duck out of the way before a pair of wet swimming trunks smacked him in the face. They hit the wall with a <<THUD>> and slid down the wall--leaving a wet streak trailing behind them--to puddle in a black heap on the floor beside Wufei's feet. Onyx eyes looked up in time to catch a glimpse of pale skin disappearing beneath faded-black boxers.

"I said I don't wanna hear it," the boy answered in reply to the questioning--and was that amusement there as well?--arched eyebrow.

"Hmphf."

The American boy's shoulders slumped and he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes--pushing up and back, letting his fingers run through his chestnut hair with a sigh slowly escaping his lips. "Tell ya what, Wu-man," he said, scratching his scalp. "I'll do your hair if you do mine?" Cue that 100-watt smile that was patented Duo Maxwell.

The Chinese boy found his lips twitching in reply--there was that amusement again!--and stepped away from the wall, pushing Duo into the bathroom ahead of him.

"Oiya, oiya! Gentle, Wu-man! I'm delicate!"

"It's "Wu-FEI! Wu-FEI! Will you please get it right!"

"Sure thing, Wu-man! Ouch! Ouch! Careful! Careful! Not the hair! ACK! WuFEI!!!!"

A satisfied grunt followed as the door slammed shut behind them.

 

 

"Wufei?" Duo asked--lying on his stomach as he combed the soft-tooth brush through inky silk.

"Hmm?" The Chinese boy sat cross-legged on the floor beside the bed, head forward as the other boy brushed through the loose curtain of silk that made up his hair.

"Why do you think he's the way he is?" The brush stopped in mid-air, hovering, waiting for an answer that could never satisfy.

"He just is," Wufei replied after a tense moment of indecision. "Here," he said, pushing up from the floor. "Switch." He sat up on the bed and the longhaired American--refusing to relinquish any claim on the bed--scooted into the space between his legs. Taking the brush from the other boy, he began the delicate process of brushing the Shinigami's mane...

"I mean, he acts like it would kill 'im to act normal for a bit," the American grumbled, studying his finger nails as though they held he secrets to the universe--or at least the secrets to the universe known as 'Heero Yuy'.

"Hnm," the other boy replied, non-committedly. The rhythmic hiss of the brush encouraged calm, but the American seemed hard-pressed to let go of his grudge.

"Trowa's relaxed," Duo mumbled, golden-fringed lashes fluttering shut over violet eyes as his head fell forward. The brush scraped over his scalp and neck, chasing shivers down his back to the ends of the thick chestnut hair. "He's not afraid to laugh and have fun...to let his guard down around us..."

The Chinese boy said nothing--just continued to pull the brush through the long, satin hair before him.

"You've loosened up, too," he went on, not really expecting the other boy to comment. "You're not such a tight-ass anymore." The brush came down hard on his poor scalp, and he flinched--wisely not saying anything. "But I mean, why can't he---I don't know... trust us?"

"He trusts us," Wufei said calmly. The American snorted.

"Yeah, he trusts us so much that he doesn´t' tell us where he's going or what he's gonna do!" Duo snapped.

A hand rested down upon his shoulder and reluctantly Duo half-turned and looked at the other boy.

"He trusts us," Wufei repeated. "He would not stay with us if he did not."

Duo stared into the sincere onyx eyes that had never lied to him before. After a moment, he closed his eyes and nodded, turning forward once more. Wufei set the brush down on the bed and slowly began to run his fingers through the waves that cascaded down the American's back. Silence stretched out between them... until knowing fingers began moving over Duo's scalp, massaging the roots. He purred--literally purred, bringing a smile to the Chinese boy's face.

Another moment passed before he sectioned off the thick rope of hair into three portions, quickly weaving it into its customary braid. Picking up the discarded brush, he began to push away from the bed when a hand reach out and held him back. Violet eyes stared up at him, questioningly... and he knew he would not deny them anything.

"Wu--Wufei?" Duo asked hesitantly. "Would you mind... staying... for a while?"

The silence seemed to stretch for kilos. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure the other boy could hear it. Silently, he prayed to God---pleading. And then... then the Chinese boy set the brush down on the nightstand and pulled Duo up into his arms, leaning back into the pillows. He curled up into Wufei's arms, safe in the knowledge that--at least for this night--he wouldn't have to face the dark alone...

 

### Part Three: If Only...

 

"DUO! Up, You! It's your turn to cook breakfast!"

The blond pilot of Sandrock was combing a hand through the sun-bleached mop when he walked into his co-pilot's room--and froze, stunned, staring a full minute before snapping out of his shock. "Oh, um, never mind," he murmured to the sleeping forms on the bed, backing out of the room as quickly as he'd come.

Outside the door, Quatre leaned back against the wall, digesting what he had seen. Another full minute passed before he said or did anything.

And then...

"Duo...? and WuFEI?!"

 

 

"Did you get Duo up?" Trowa asked his lover when the smaller boy wandered into the kitchen five minutes later.

"Uh, no, not exactly," Quatre said, opening the fridge unit--avoiding his love's questioning look. "I thought I'd let him sleep in a bit. I'll make breakfast toda--"

Hands slipped around his hips and a chin rested over his shoulder, eliciting a hiss. "Gomen," Trowa winced, pulled back.

"It's not your fault. I should have planned better," the blond boy replied, turning in his lover's arms, his blue eyes sparkling up from flushed cheeks. "It's actually quite embarrassing," he went on, leaning gently against the fridge unit. "I mean, my people are from the deserts---they live their entire lives in the sun--and I spend a few hours outside and I'm a fried tomato!"

He smiled--something he found easier and easier to do the more he stayed around his lover and his friends. "You were raised on the colonies, Quatre," he said, punctuating his words with a peck on the boy's cherry-nose. "And you always hide yourself behind long sleeves..." His hands wandered from his lover's hips, over his backside and back in tiny circles.

"Like your one to talk," Quatre whispered back, his lips ghosting after Trowa's, his fingers picking at the skin-tight turtle-neck his love had retreated to.

"Hn." His lips whispered against the corners of his blond love's lips.

"Have I told you I loved you?" Quatre asked---just a tad bit breathlessly.

"Hmm..." Trowa pulled back--just a scant inch or two--just enough for radiating green eyes to stare down into clouded blue. "Not today," he whispered.

His hand cradled Trowa's head, drawing it back to his. "I..." one inch away.... "Love..." one-and-a-half... "You..." lips brushed lips, before opening, mating, loving.

Trowa's arms came up and wrapped around Quatre, pulling the boy clo---<<HISS>> Trowa winced. "Maybe we should go upstairs and put some more of that salve on," he suggested, cool fingers whispering over the red and burning shoulders and back.

Sparkling blue eyes stared up at him. "Or," Quatre said, smiling. "Maybe we should go upstairs..." His tongue swept over Trowa's lips--which parted in a gasp. Never one to let a good opportunity pass him by, Quatre's tongue delved into the warm recesses--tasting, giving, returning... loving...

"Mmmm...." Trowa replied.

 

 

He wasn't sure what pulled him away from the embrace of sleep--the tangy scent of soap that teased his nostrils... the warmth of the body pressing up against him--his chest, his torso, his--swallow--hips and legs... or the soft click of the door as it fell into place, closing. But suddenly onyx eyes snapped open, surveying his surroundings. It took him less than a minute to determine that he was not in his own room and that the body pressed against his belonged to none other than Duo Maxwell.

His eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled---and then snapped back open with a gasp.

Just what had happened last night?

He nearly sat up in bed--or, he would... if Duo's head hadn't been pillowed against his arm. Needlepoints danced up and down the limb and he settled back down into the bed. In his mind, he ran over everything that had happened the night before--and sighed with relief. No reason to have Heero after his head. At least... not... yet...

Wufei swallowed, very consciously aware of the position he was in.

Him.

Duo.

Together.

In the same bed.

Duo's head resting on his arm.

Duo's back, snuggled against his bare chest.

His own body, wrapped around Duo's--one leg thrown over the other boy's, his free arm holding him, resting over Duo's waist, his fingers resting over Duo's stomach....

He swallowed again.  _'Honestly, Heero. We just slept together--No, no, no! Not like that!'_  his mind rehearsed.

The boy in his arms mumbled in his sleep and shifted--pressing closer. Wufie bit back a groan, sending up a very-thankful prayer to the God Duo had tried to tell him about once--thankful that Heero was away on a mission; thankful that there was no one to see his indiscretion.

 _'Heero would kill me,'_  he thought, his eyes drinking in the sight of the boy in his arms.  _'Heero would kill me...'_  His free hand slid up the smooth golden skin of Duo's stomach.  _'Heero would kill m--'_

He groaned, his head falling into the warm, inviting curve of Duo's shoulder. His mouth opened over the sun-kissed kiss, his teeth grazing against its tanginess, and bite. In his arms--still asleep--Duo moaned, arching slightly... pressing closer still to Wufei's body. Repenent, his tongue darted out and laved the bruise he'd inflicted, tracing the small indentures.

"Would that I knew not how he loved you," he whispered against the bruised flesh. "Then would I make you mine..."

"Mmm," Duo murmured, shifting...and more of his body pressed against Wufei. "Heero...."

Onyx eyes snapped shut--as if to block out the stab of pain that seemed fit to slice through the center of his being. "If only," he whispered against the pulsing beat that hummed beneath his lips. "If only he hadn't placed claim upon your heart first..."

He held the sleeping boy tighter. "Then you could've been mine," he whispered, slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

 

"Mmmm," Quatre Raberba Winner moaned against the cooling bed sheets. "This is almost as sinfully delightful as strawberries and cream," he murmured, his back arching under his lover's skilled fingers.

"Oh, really?" Trowa whispered, leaning over so his lips brushed against Quatre's ear lobe.

"Mmmm..." The blonde's eyes were closed, a content-little smile caressing his angelic face.

Trowa reached for more of the lotion Rashaid had had sent to them last night when Quatre's sunburn had been discovered. He poured a generous amount into his palms, waiting a moment for the glunky stuff to warm before smearing it over his lover's raw back. His skillful fingers worked the lotion into tired muscles--and as a result, Quatre was little more than a pile of mush beneath him.

He leaned back--absently noting what a good seat Quatre's rear end made...among other things--and surveyed his work. He gave a short nod of satisfaction when he saw the deep reddening from last night had already begun to recede. "Flip," he commanded--and nearly unsettling himself when Quatre obeyed.

Quatre laid before him in a pinkened glory--and damn! if he still wasn't cute... Beginning the process again, Trowa poured more lotion into his palms and began working it into the smaller boy's reddened flesh. Beneath him, Quatre mewed in affection and delight.

"Trowa," the blond boy called softly after another moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Wufei and Duo? As a couple?" One blue eye cracked open just enough to confirm the questioning, raised eyebrow that he knew would find. He smiled, and let the lid slip shut--content to concentrate on Trowa's hands moving over his body than his love's face.

"What do you mean, 'What do I think of Wufei and Duo as a couple?'" Trowa asked, smoothing the lotion over one puckered nipple and relishing the shiver that rushed through Quatre's body...only to continue through his.

"I mean, do you think they would make a good couple?"

"No."

Two blue eyes blinked opened and stared up into those of his lover. "Really?" he frowned. "Why not?"

Only one word was needed. "Heero."

Quatre's lips pursed. "Hmm... I suppose you're right, bu--"

"No," Trowa said quietly, his hands brushing over both nipples. "No 'but's."

"But, Trowa! What if they really cared for one another!"

"Then Heero would kill him," the boy answered calmly--almost too calmly.

Quatre seemed to think that over... and then... "Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

Trowa decided to end this line of conversation before it could progress farther. Pinching one nipple elicited a hurt yelp from his lover, and swooping swiftly, he stole the yelp away with a kiss.

 

### Part Four: Mission in Progress

 

Even the length from the small table to the window was not enough to hide the insistent red blinking. Turning away from the homey scene below--ignoring the pang that pulled at his chest--he crossed the room and--with a stroke of a key--brought up the incoming message.

Hard, cobalt blue eyes scanned the message. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then typed the reply:

MISSION ACCEPTED.

Callused fingers reached out and brushed the screen.

"Duo..."

 

 

"Hah? What was that, Taylor? 'Duo'? Hmmm..." The natty Division Captain wiped a greasy hand against the back of his pant legs. "Yea, you're right, kid. Two heads are better than one. They didn't send ya us for nothin'!"

The sweat and grim had long ago worn itself into the permanent covering of the Captain's body. His hair might once have been a goldish color. Might have. Now it was a raunchy, muddy brown. His brown eyes held a weary look that said he'd rather be any place then here.

Heero didn't blame him any.

"Chavez! Torres! Get over here!" the man called over his shoulder before turning back to Heero. Two men--maybe in their early twenties rushed into the tiny circle of light the small fire provided. "Taylor, here made a good point. If we send two teams of two into Ranguana Cay* then we have twice the chance of smuggling into Big Creek."

"Sure," one of them--Chavez--said, nodding. "Red and I can take the north point of the Cay. Torres the south."

"Si, amigo, but who will back me up, heh?" the beady-eyed Torres questioned.

"Take Taylor," the captain replied, nodding towards Heero. "He seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"Heh, we shall see," Torres grunted--but Heero noticed the look the other man sent roaming over his body.

"Good, then it's settled," the captain was saying. "You'll leave an hour after sun down. Dismissed."

Heero nodded and walked away--but not too far away.

"Captain, are you sure he can be trusted?" Chavez was saying.

"No, but right now we ain't in the position to ignore a helping hand," the captain replied. "We've got to take out that supply warehouse before OZ or Romafeller can make use of it.

 

 

He took a minute to download any information that might be useful, printing it out so he could read and review it during commute. He was packed and ready to go in less than five minutes.

Well... almost.

He leaned against the doorframe, looking in, watching the boy inside, his bag at his feet. He identified the form...and smiled, walking in and falling into sequence with the Chinese pilot.

"There is a mission?" Wufei asked--not breaking stride as his arms swooped around, hooked, returned, his leg kicked out, and his pushed the air before him.

"Hn."

Brush the wind left... brush the wind right... strike... spread block... energy ball... block, strike...

"Where to?"

... return... kick... push the air... brush the wind right... block left...

"Caribbean."

... strike... spread block... energy ball... block, strike...return...kick... push the air... settle.

Wufei turned to Heero, onyx eyes searching for what wasn't said.

"Who's?" he asked finally.

"It doesn't matter."

"Like Hell! it doesn't!" Wufei shot back. Stare. As good as he got. Finally, he nodded, knowing the answer without the Japanese pilot's words.

"He will not be happy," Wufei continued, reaching for his towel.

"That doesn't matter."

The Chinese pilot snorted. "Yea, and Romafeller's going to rule the world," he replied under his breath.

"I should return in four days," Heero said... somewhat hesitant.

Wufei turned and studied his partner. Waiting.

"I...want them...to enjoy their vacation," Heero said after another moment.

Wufei weighed his words carefully. "They will not be happy when they realize you've been taking on their missions."

Heero said nothing. Just stared at the Chinese boy.

"But I will not be the one to tell them," he continued.

Heero nodded his head... and then turned on his heel.

"In your own way, this is how you show you care," Wufei said to the empty room. "Perhaps this is this only way you know--to protect your friends." He sighed, throwing the towel into a corner of the room. "But you dishonor their trust in you, Heero. You should have more faith in your fellow pilots..."

'I do...' Heero replied silently from his spot outside the door--out of Wufei's sight. 'I just want you to be safe...'

 

### Part Five: Dream a Little Dream

 

He felt warm... and good... extremely good.

He stretched, working out all his muscles--and then froze.

Very warm...

Looking over his shoulder he stared down at the boy in bed with him... in... wonder? Surprise?

He felt something well up and lodge itself in his throat. He tried to swallow it--but it didn't wanna go away. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and touched the delicate face that laid on his pillow.

Soft.

Wufei was soft.

Who would've thought--?

Without thinking about it, Duo leaned over and brushed his lips over the Chinese pilot's cheek.

"Thanks, Wufei," he whispered to the sleeping boy. "Thanks for... for staying with me... when ya didn't have ta..."

Carefully, the braided boy extracted himself from the other boy's arms and legs and padded his way over to the bathroom.

"Duo..." the dark haired boy murmured, shifting into the warm spot Duo's body had created in the bed.

 

 

The blond-haired boy didn't look up when his office door crashed up. He didn't even make a sound as he stared over the figures that had been delivered into his hands a few hours ago.

"Quatre! Quatre, oh man! You gotta take a look at these!" Duo exclaimed, waving media chips in one hand.

"Sure, Duo," Quatre mumbled, turning over another page. "How did she come up with these figures...?"

"Hey, Quatre! Quatre, what cha'doin'?" The braided boy cried, bouncing around the desk to practically deposit himself in the blond boy's lap.

"I--aahh, Duo!" the boy responded, pushing said person out of his lap. Duo easily transferred himself from Quatre's lap to Quatre's large wooden desk. "I'm going over the reports from the Behenna Satilite," he replied, flipping another page.

"Oh..." Duo chewed on his lip, shifting through information he'd stored away somewhere in his head. "Behenna... that's one of yours, right?"

Quatre just shot him a "look" before turning back to the papers. "Yes. One of my sisters is in charge."

Duo nodded... shifting through more information. "Fatina, ne?"

Quatre set the papers down on the desk and turned his full attention to Duo. "Since when did you start taking an interest in my sisters?" he asked calmly, folding his hands over his stomach as he leaned back in the large swivel chair.

"Huh? Oh, that, nah," Duo smiled. "I probably just heard you mention her name before or something. Hey, Quatre! Look what I found!" he said, quickly changing the subject and waving the media chips again.

"What? What?" Quatre asked, hands snatching out to stop Duo's and slipping one of the chips free. An eyebrow rose. "Why, Duo! I didn't know you listened to this kind of music..."

"I don't," the boy snapped quickly. "But I was in the library bored out of my a--"

"And snooping around?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"I wasn't snooping," Duo defended. "I was just bored so I started looking through stuff and, well, I found these!" He grinned, looking for all the world as though he had stumbled upon an old gold mine.

"Hmm," Quatre said softly, taking more of the chips from Duo. "These were my mother's. She had a love for music that transcended all genres."

"Oh, Q, man, I'm sorry," Duo stumbled, feeling uncomfortable for placing his friend in a bad position.

"For what?" Quatre asked, confusion written over his sweet face as he looked up from the chips to his friend.

"For, uh... well..."

Quatre smiled. "No, Duo, it's okay. My mother passed her love of music onto me... it's the one thing I have of her that I can truly feel her..." He looked down at one of the chips in his hand. He nearly laughed with joy.

"This," he said, reaching over to the desk and sliding the chip into a crevice, "Is one of my favorites."

A piano began to trickle in through unseen speakers. Duo cocked his head, listening. It wasn't exactly his type of music, but it wasn't exactly bad either, he thought. And then a woman's voice began to sing.

"Stars shining bright above you,

Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you,"

Birds singing in a sycamore tree, "Dream a little dream of me."

Say "nightie night" and kiss me,

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,

When I am alone and blue as can be, "dream a little dream of me."

Stars fading but I linger on, dear, craving your kiss,

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, saying this:

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,

But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me..."

The song softened to an end. Duo looked thoughtful. It wasn't a bad song. Not really. A little mushy, maybe...

He looked over to the blond boy.

Quatre was laying back in his chair, a small, peaceful smile caressing his lips; his blue eyes were shut--he looked like he was dreaming a pleasant dream.

"My sisters used to sing that to me when I was a child," he said softly, startling Duo. Quatre gave a small little laugh. "Iraia once told me that it was one of my mother's favorites and she would sing it to me before I was even born..."

He didn't know what possessed him to do it--but then, he'd never really bothered to analyze his actions before. Why start now?

Duo jumped up off the desk--startling Quatre--and pushed the replay button. Bowing before the stunned blond boy, Duo held out his hand in offering.

"May I have this dance, Mister Quatre Raberba Winner?" he asked with great flourish.

Quatre quickly coughed over the laughter that was his first reaction, and--seeing that his friend was serious--grinned and slipped his hand into Duo's.

"Why, I'd be delighted, Mister Duo Maxwell," he replied before stepping up and into the braided boy's arms.

And it doesn't really matter who lead who... only that for the rest of the day, both boys wore a secretive smile.

 

### Part Six: Tale of the Dragon

 

Up... down... swoop... return... kick... push...return...

Block... block... strike... return... kick... push... return...

"Are you going to stand there watching me all night?" The Asian boy's voice held the lilt of amusement--though the mask that he worn did not bend. He moved through the form with grace and ease, not pausing to look over his shoulder to the shadow he knew was there. Painfully aware was there... for the last ten minutes...

"I was thinking 'bout it," the braided-boy replied flippantly, smirking. He had been leaning there against the doorframe for a full ten minutes now, watching as Wufei moved from one form into another--pausing only to take a breath and resettle himself in between. His mind was working quickly--taking notes, mentally following along with the graceful movements that were deceivingly deadly.

"Hmphf. You'd be better off to join me than just watch. Then I could correct you when you make a mistake," Wufei shot, his voice betraying no emotion, but the sudden turn that was a part of the next move caught the whisper of a smile teasing the Chinese boy's lips.

"Hey! What makes you think I'd know anythi--"

"Heero," Wufei cut in quietly, stopping mid-move, standing up... turning around and facing Duo--no emotion painted across his face. Completely stotic. Even those coal black eyes that stared at him with some... intensity. Yeah, intensity, that was it. But... why? Duo wondered...

Violet eyes narrowed... the grin faltered, before quickly snapping back into place. Duo swallowed--hard--refusing to acknowledge any effect those eyes might have. An intensity. Just like... no, don't go there, boy. Nothin' but trouble there. "Oh, really?" Duo asked, crossing his arms in front of him in a lazy jesture that he had long ago perfected. He looked... like a lazy cat, before it pounced, Wufei thought. "And just what did mister Heero Yuy say, hmm?"

Wufei stood tall, stood still, arms at his side... staring. What was too much and what was too little? Instead, he chose another path. "If you had wanted to learn, Duo," he said softly--barely above a whisper. "You had only to ask..."

Duo seemed to find that funny--he even found the courage to laugh, catching the quick flicker in those coal eyes when he did. "Oh! Really?" he asked. He primped against the frame--an arm lifting over his head, his hand playing with lose trendils at his neck as his other played over his stomach with the fabric of his customary black suit. "And then what, Wufei?" The teasing curve his lips turned down. "Listen to you rant 'bout how a 'braided-baka' like me wouldn´t know the difference between Kung Fu and Karate if it bit him on the nose?" He saw the flicker in those black eyes but pushed farther. "No thanks. I'll pass."

Wufei's brow twitched--the only indicator of emotion. "I wouldn't--"

"Yes," Duo cut him off. "You would."

Wufei did frown then. "Perhaps," he said softly, turning back around to face the wall, dropping into a beginning position.

Duo felt something in his stomach clutch. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 'Well? What were you expecting? For him to drop down on bended knee and beg for you to practice with him? Argue with you, even?' He made a sound in his throat. 'You really are a baka, Duo Maxwell!'

He swallowed once more and pushed away from the doorframe. Draping his black over-shirt over the back of the chair where Wufei's own white shirt rested, the braided boy fell into place beside the Asian boy. Wufei spared him a glance, a smile, and then began the form.

"The Dragon," Wufei said softly; his right hand drifting up and out from his thigh to about the level of his hip, before drifting back down to his thigh. "This was the first form I ever learned." The movement repeated, his hand drifting up to the level of his chest. "My father taught it to me when I was only five." The hand swept up, clutched the air over his head... and then fell back to place beside his hip. "I still can hear my father's voice... patient... gentle... caring... as he walked me through it...

"'The Dragon is a creature of grace and beauty, my son, but also one of deadly ability... he is swift and elusive with fierce, light, and hidden movements. The Dragon is a creature of ancient wisdom and force, which combines with mystic knowledge to overcome his enemies. It is said, he who knows the dragon feels the fire of inner power. He is one with the fire... and the wind... '

"'The Dragon is known for his ferocity and lightness... He stalks, attacks, and counters swiftly. The dragon is similar to the tiger, but he prefers a direct approach, moving into an opponent on an angle-- to better control and to avoid a direct confrontation of force.'"

The form ended, the two boys settling--sweating, panting. Wufei turned to his comrade, breathing deeply--his eyes light with a strange passion that both excited and terrified Duo.

He was hot. Hotter than he'd ever been when practicing by himself It was as if the very air was burning around him. It confused him. Wufei had kept the pace of the form slow--slower then Duo had ever practiced. But... but... it was as if he was pulsating with some... some sort of energy.

"I am like the dragon," Wufei said softly.

"I stalk..." His eyes searched those of his comrade but found only wonderment, confusion there.

"I attack..." He took a step closer, effectively closing the little space that distanced him from Duo.

"I prefer direct approaches." Onyx eyes fell from the violet gaze that transfixed and bewitched him so---fell to the lips that were slightly apart as they took in life-giving air.

"I take..." he whispered, a hand sneaking out to find its way to Duo's neck, his thumb playing over the sensitive skin of the boy's throat. He felt Duo swallow... and gently, he exerted force against the fragile neck, drawing the braided-boy closer.

_'You Fool! What do you think you are doing?!'_

_'Well, hmm... good question... I think I'm about to let Wufei kiss me.'_

_'And what about Heero?'_

_'What about Heero?'_

_'What do you mean "what about Heero?"! Don't you think you're betraying the "love" you proposably have for him?!'_

_'Hmm... good question. Let me get back to you on that one...after the kiss.'_

The demon voice in Duo's head swooned.

He was mere centimeters away from those lips when Wufei paused.

"If you are going to run away," he said--just on this side of breathless--"I suggest you do it now, Maxwell..."

Violet eyes searched onyx... and then lids fell over those coal eyes.

Wufei stepped away. "I need a shower," he said softly, turning away, grabbing his shirt from the chair, and leaving.

Duo gasped--suddenly finding himself completely alone...

Well, he would have been completely alone... but that damn demon inside his head had decided to wake back up and was now scolding him...

 

 

Cold.

Colder than cold.

Freezing.

And it still wasn't enough.

_'Dammit! What were you thinking?!'_

_'That's just it. I wasn't thinking...'_

_'Oh, you were thinking all right. You were thinking of doing things you have no right to even be thinking about doing! That's what you were thinking!'_

_'You know what? I refuse to be a part of this conversation.'_

_'HA! Good luck! Or have you forgotten I am you!'_

"Hmphf. So now I'm insane," Wufei mumbled under the blast of frigid water.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one," a voice answered him.

Onyx eyes snapped open--and were greeted to a feast-full of frigid spray. "Ahh!" The shower curtain rustled as he fought the stinging. A hand touched his back and nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around in the small confines of the shower. "What are you doing, Maxwell?!"

Duo smiled and wink, waving a wash cloth in one hand. "You wash my back, I wash yours," he offered, leaning over to reach for the soap.

The dark haired boy reared back, bumping into the chrome faucets. Violet eyes laughed at him as the braided boy grasped the soap and began lathering it into the washcloth. "Turn around, Wufei," he whispered over the hissing shower stream.

"Duo...." He warned, swallowing hard. His onyx eyes widened--alarm? Shock? Fear? Surprise? Who cares? An impatient Duo reached for him and he turned around, swallowing... hard, stepping back into the cold spray... cold spray that suddenly became scalding hot. He hissed--the hot water slapping into him even as two hands began to play over his bare back.

Control. Control. Control. Control. Con--oh, who the hell am I kidding?

Duo slipped the scratchy cloth up over Wufei's neck... playing down over both shoulders... tracing down his spine before sweeping out over each shoulder blade and rib cage. The cloth brushed over his buttock and then down each leg before sweeping back up. He left no spot un-soaped--and the running water that rushed the suds away only gave him reason to repeat the whole procedure...

"Duo..." Wufei growled. He had long ago surrendered to the sweet torture the braided boy seemed more then willing to play at, falling forward and resting most of his weight on his arms--palms flat against the steamy tile. He would allow the boy to play... but he knew he must not--

"Hai?"

It was a whisper in his ear... and he could feel ever inch of that lithe body pressing into his...

"You are playing with fire, Duo," he warned... not trusting himself to look at the boy.

Duo's hands came up and around his body, beginning to suds it from his current position. "It wouldn't be the first time," he whispered into Wufei's other ear. "I'm not afraid of getting burnt..."

His hand swept lower over Wufei's body... the cloth slipping against his inner thigh before retreating back up his body. Wufei growled--producing a chuckle from Duo.

Control. Control. Control. Control. Con--Fuck control. Think about what Heero would--

"And--" --swallow-- "And what about-- about Heero?"

The hand froze--and he wanted to scream for having asked the cursed question.

'And what about Heero?' Isn't that the question he had asked himself? Yes, Duo, what about Heero? Don't you love him? Isn't that what you've been telling yourself for the past month and a half? Isn't that what Quatre had said to him? 'You love Heero.' Yes... but... but...

"Heero's not here," Duo replied solemnly.

Wufei shot a look over his shoulder--his eyes flaring. "And if he was?"

'Heero's not here... but if he was? If he was? If he was...then...

Duo smiled. "If he was, then I'd still be right here... and he'd probably be on the damn computer," he quipped.

The Chinese boy stared at him--a mixture of emotions running across his face almost as quickly as the water. And then--with a growl--he whirled, pushing Duo up against the tiled wall, his lips sealing over his.

The suddenness of it surprised him. But, if there was one thing that could be said of Duo Maxwell it was that he was a quick adjuster. He felt the sound tickle his throat as a moan rose up; he let it. He closed his eyes, leaving himself free to concentrated on the taste, the touch, the... sensation of lips moving over his. His arms adjusted around the Chinese boy, hold him closer...

Wufei's lips teased--his tongue and teeth played... devoured. And Duo was more than happy to return the gestures. Teeth grazed lips. Tongue brushed teeth. Lips parted in short breaths. Throats purred. Hands--

<<KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK>>

"Hey, guys? Not to interrupt or anything, but Quatre asked me to tell you that dinner will be ready in five minutes." There was a pause... and then, "It's not enough time... trust me. Get dressed, you have the rest of the night."

Duo was panting into Wufei's shoulder. Wufei's forehead rested against the tiled wall supporting Duo's back, eyes shut tight--to block out the reality of what he had just done...? Or the reality that threatened to resurface the moment one of them should speak?

Duo turned his head to the side, barely suppressing a groan. "Thanks, Trowa," he called out. "Remind me to repay the favor!"

Was that a chuckle? "Not at all," Trowa replied through the door before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Duo turned to look at Wufei and licked his lips. "As good as you taste, Wu-man, I am hungry..."

Wufei snorted, stepping back away from the American boy. "Why am I not surprised, Maxwell?"

 

### Part Seven: Betrayal

 

It was water. It was wet and sticky and right now he was up to his neck in it. Not that he was complaining. In fact, the cold, salty water barely registered in his mind. He was totally focused on the mission at hand.

And right now the mission at hand was to take out a building that was housing heavy armourments. Easy. He could've done it in less than five minutes except...

Except...

Except his orders been to join this scrappy, two-bit resistance force's attempts to take out the building.

He didn't understand it. but orders were orders. So he'd infiltrated the ranks of this... "posse" they had called themselves the first night he'd joined them. He'd helped them devise a plan that would successfully leave that building in ashes--even if something went wrong. And he'd kept to himself.

Waiting...for the time to move out.

Watching... those around him with cautious eyes.

Wondering... what that braided-baka would be doing at this moment.

Whoa! Where'd that thought come from? Dammit, Yuy. You're on a mission. No distractions--and the young American pilot was definitely a distraction with those bewitching eyes and curved lips and long silky-looking hair and shapely backsi-- I thought I said no distractions?

"Hn."

"What's that, Taylor?" the stressed voice of the man in front gritted out to him.

Heero said nothing but nodded in the direction of where they were heading. The man shot him a strange look but continued forward.

"These waters are shark-infest you know," the man said after a moment, looking back over his shoulder to see if this affected the silent boy who had joined their posse only a day ago. None. "And there are creatures that--if you step on 'em, they'll kill ya!"

"Then I suggest you watch where you step," Heero replied calmly, pushing forward in front of the man. 'He's no soldier,' he thought. In reality, from what he'd observed, none of the men that made up this 'posse' were really soldiers. Just big kids trying to play war. It annoyed him.

 

 

Dinner was stressed. An undercurrent ran throughout the meal that was so tight it was ready to snap any second. And did. Quatre--already sensitive to the others' emotions--was more than just jittery. He'd managed to single-handedly drop two forks, a butter knife, a glass, the breadbasket, and an ice tray. And that was just in the first five minutes.

Wufei lasted another two before he quietly excused himself and left the house. The tension didn't seem to curb Duo's appetite however, and, five minutes after Wufei had left, half the table was polished off.

"Mmm mmm good!" the braided boy praised, leaning back in his chair and patting his well-fed belly. "Q-man, you always have the best food!" Duo shot the blond boy a wink, almost enjoying the discomfort the other boy was in.

"Um, Duo," Quatre began, more than somewhat-hesitantly, biting his lower lip. "Is there--"

"I'd love to stay and chit-chat, Q-man, but there are some things I wanna to get taken care of before I hit the sack tonight," Duo cut in in his normal, rushed manner. He was already pushing up from his chair and sending another wink Quatre's way before the blond could say another word.

"Well... I... I neve--damn." The blond shot a wide-eyed and amazed look over to his lover. "Do you have any idea as to wha--"

"It's none of our business," Trowa replied calmly, pushing up from the table and reaching for the plates. "And if they want us to know, they will tell us." He dropped a little kiss on top the blonde's head as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "Have faith in them to work it out, little one."

Quatre looked ready to say something more but then snapped his mouth shut and pouted. "Well damn," he said after another moment, looking around him at the empty room. "Why am I always the last one to know!"

 

 

They were crawling along the sandy embankments of the shore. Heero checked his time unit. Thirty seconds behind. Not good.

"We should--"

"Hold up a minute."

Heero turned around, debating with himself whether or not he should just kill the man and continue on alone. And then his eyes narrowed.

His "partner" had a gun trained straight at his chest.

The man smiled. "Tell me, kid. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

A gunshot rang out, frightening birds from their sleep.

 

 

"SONOFABITCH!"

The shout rang out throughout the house, succeeding in luring Quatre and Trowa to the doorway of an upstairs bedroom in a matter of seconds. Wufei followed at a more subdued pace.

"Duo, what is it?" Quatre asked worriedly, pushing into the bedroom ahead of Trowa.

Duo stood at a table--the chair he'd been sitting in laying turn-side a few feet behind him. He was glaring at the bright screen of a laptop computer.

"That SONOFABITCH!" he repeated hottily before pushing past Quatre and then Trowa and then Wufei. Running out of the room. Out of the house. Running to his gundam...

Quatre stared after the normally jovial boy in shock, before turning questioning eyes towards his love. But Trowa's eyes were narrowed, angry, looking not at him, and not after Duo... but down at the computer. Quatre looked then, too.

"Oh my--!" He snapped his mouth shut, re-reading the words on the screen again...and then again... and then again... "He wouldn-- Oh my!"

Quatre turned questioning eyes towards his lover---but Trowa was already following Duo's headway.

 

###  Part Eight: Admissions

 

His hands flew from the controls to the keyboards and back again, dancing over the panels with uncanny accuracy. His eyes danced from one screen to another. Searching.

A flashing light to his right.

"Bingo!"

click-click-click-click

The screen was centered before him and enlarged. A blinking cursor and a prompt: PASSWORD? _

He froze. Dammit. It figures. Heero Yuy was too good. He'd backed-up, protected, and hidden his own program. And none had been the wiser.

"Find it?" a quiet voice asked from outside the cockpit.

"Yeah," the braided pilot of Deathscythe replied, not bothering to look at the newcomer. "Clever bastard put an interrupter in--and we were none the wiser."

Silence.

"Duo? Duo!" a second voice called from farther away--still outside the hanger. "Duo?!"

"WHAT?!" He jumped out of the cockpit--a mask of Death curved his features. Quatre pulled up short, a quick intake of breath the only indicator that Duo's black mood affected him. The blond pilot pulled the lap top from under his arm, holding it up to the braided boy.

"I think you might need this to break any code he's put on there," he said, somewhat breathless.

"What makes you think he's pu-- never mind," he shot, jumping down from the cockpit with the ease of a cat. "Here, let me see that." In one movement, Duo had snatched the computer from Quatre's hands and settled cross-legged on the ground, computer propped in his lap.

"What are you looking for?" Quatre asked, noticing the...the...the....*focused* look on Duo's face and hunching over the braided boys shoulder to see.

"Heero has a program that can hack into anything in under a minute--wrote it himself," Duo said, not really paying attention to the blond boy but, rather, staring intently at the computer as lines and lines of data scrolled across the screen.

"But what's that--"

"Using his own program to hack into his own program," Trowa said quietly. The blonde's head snapped up, blue eyes wide. His green-eyed lover stared back at him---those eyes made him shiver.

"Is that right?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Is it RIGHT that he should fuck us over like that?!" Duo shouted, looking up at him, his violet eyes burning violently.

"No..." Quatre began hesitantly. "But I'm sure whatever the cause... I'm sure Heero had his reasons..."

"Yeah, I bet," the braided boy sneered. "He wants to be Mister Perfect Soldier. He wants all the glory to himself!"

Green eyes flared... and suddenly a lean body relaxed, letting go of the tension that had coarse through its veins for the last five minutes. "No," Trowa said softly. "There *is* no glory in war." His look passed from the braided boy--who looked at him with the eyes of one betrayed--to his lover--who looked lost and confused--to the fifth member of their team--who stepped into the hanger beside him. "Yuy knows that."

Duo sniffled. "Then why the hell'd he do it, huh, Trowa? Tell me that?" It was there. In his eyes. *That* look. He swallowed. "Why the hell didn't he *trust* enough...? Did he think we'd screw up or something? Huh? Huh? Tell me *that*!"

He tried to hold onto the anger--but it wasn't easy. No, the anger was melting away fast, leaving that gnawing of his insides. That gut-wrenching pain that made you feel like you were going to throw-up at any minute...but you never did. His eyes were stinging; so he closed them, digging the heels of his palms into the before any telltale moisture could escape.

"I--" Trowa hesitated. "I don't know, Duo. Only he can tell us that."

Duo eyed the other boy for another moment... and then slumped, the air whooshing out of him. "Yea, you're right," he mumbled... and then straightened. "But when he gets back he's going to hear about this!"

Trowa repressed a smile--but couldn't stop his lips from twitching. "I'm sure," he said softly, holding out a hand to the sitting boy. Duo slipped the computer into Trowa's hand and got up without assistance.

"Let's get that program shut down," Duo said, reaching back for the computer. Quatre slipped between Trowa and Duo to get a better view of the computer screen. Wufei quietly turned and walked away.

He didn't know why, but he looked away from the computer screen for a moment--and caught the sight of white. "Hey! Wu-man!" he called from over the computer screen. "Aren't you going to stick around and unbug your gundam?!"

The Chinese boy paused, turned back round half way. "No. There is no need." And then he was gone.

 

 

Duo Maxwell slammed the door behind him. Five feet behind him, Quatre Rabara Winner quietly opened the door, waited for Trowa to enter, and then closed the door behind him with a silent click. Duo fumed over the fireplace, hands grasping the mantle as violet eyes stared into the taunting flames.

The blond boy looked from his silent lover, standing at his side, to one of his dearest friends. "Duo..." he said, reaching out a hand.

"DON'T!" the braided boy shouted, pulling away from the unseen touch. "Don't even try that shit with me now, Quatre. I'm not in the mood."

"But I can--"

"I said 'NO!'" Duo turned sharply, his braid whirling with the movement, brushing through the flames before settling. The smell of charred hair turned their stomachs.

"I understand," the blond boy relented, burrowing closer into his love's arms. Together they settled unto a couch. "Well," he said calmly, taking a deep breath. "What should we do now?"

Before anyone could answer the question, Duo was talking again--or, rather, ranting again. "I can't *believe* he wrote a program that can't even hack into one of his own programs! Of all the-- the-- the-- ARGH!!!"

From his place in the corner chair, Wufei closed his book and let it fall to his lap. He had known that when they failed to retrieve the code, they would return to the study. His only decision had been whether or not *he* would be there when they arrived. Taking a deep breath, he reaffirmed his decision.

"That is because," he said, just loud enough to be heard by all in the room, "Heero Yuy did not write the interceptor program."

Four pairs of eyes turned to him--varying degrees of emotion in each.

"I did."

 

### Part Nine: Truth Revealed

 

"Heero Yuy did not write the interceptor program," Wufei said calmly--his voice neither loud nor whispered. Three pairs of eyes turned to him--varying degrees of emotion in each. He met each gaze levelly.  _'I've lied to you,'_  he thought--no emotion passing across is stoic face.  _'I've lied to each of you by withholding the truth.'_  Lids shut away their faces and replaced them with another's: Heero Yuy.  _'I've betrayed them by keeping my promise to you...but no more. Gomen nasi.'_

"I did."

"Wha--what did you just say?"

"Nani?"

Stare.

Onyx eyes opened once more to take in the three other persons in the room. Duo Maxwell, the braided American pilot of Deathscythe--his chest constricted--was looking at him with wild, disbelieving, shimmering violet eyes. He stood by the fireplace...looking... lost. "What did you just say?" he whispered again, his voice was hoarse with an emotion Wufei was unwilling to identify.

"I said I wrote the interceptor program."

"But--but *why* Wufei?" a hurt voice asked, drawing his attention away from those fathomless violet eyes to clash with shimmering turquoise depths. The blond boy sat forward on the love seat; beside him, his lover sat, calm, cool, quiet. But Trowa's green eyes were swirling in a mixture of emotions that Wufei knew would not have been there a year ago.  _'They've come so far in the short time we've known each other... Heero, we were wrong to try and protect them.'_

A gentle hand touched the blonde's shoulder and the boy relaxed enough to lean back into Trowa's waiting embrace. But three pairs of eyes did not waver from their target.

Wufei smiled mockingly. "What?" he asked softly. "Did you believe I was good for nothing other than fighting?" He sucked on his tongue, stalling the flow of stinging comments he know could--would, spill forth. He moved the book on his lap to the side table and stood up from the corner lounge chair. Without saying another word he walked over to the large bay window and looked out, hands clasped behind him.

They said nothing. Even Duo held his tongue--surprised by Wufei's question... possible answers ran across his brain's eye. 'Yes! All you ever do is fight!' was the strongest answer. But for some reason, the words did not touch his lips. Quatre's mouth worked--but no sound came out. With a helpless look to Trowa he slumped back fully into the sofa. Trowa squeezed his small lover's hand, but his focus was on the dark boy standing before a darkened window.

Then tension in the room grew to a breaking point. Duo was that point.

"Dammit Wufei!" Duo shouted, throwing his arms up. "You know it! But that doesn't explain a damn thing! Why the hell did you do it, huh? Why'd you have to go and screw us over like that, huh?"

Wufei smiled--a small, soft smile--and turned three-quarters away from the dark window. "You called me 'Wufei'," he said softly, looking at Duo. Onyx depths met and held Duo's violet depths. They stared at one another for over a minute--words, feelings, emotions that couldn't *be* expressed verbally flew between the two boys.

"Why?" Duo whispered finally, his voice breathless and...and... why did it sound so weak?

Wufei turned fully from the window now. "Why not?" he returned, just as soft. "Heero believes his life is worthless. If he dies tomorrow not a soul will miss him."

"That's not--"

"I know," Wufei cut in, finally turning to the two other boys. He sent a small smile to the small blond to try and ease the sting his words were obviously causing his friend. Wufei closed his burning, dry eyes, and then looked back at Duo. His throat swelled. Duo looked...shocked.  _'Hmphf. It would take such a thing to make the braided-baka speechless. Hmphf.'_  "I know that. *You* know that." He turned back to the two on the love seat. "But that is still how he sees himself, and until that opinion changes, that is how he will continue to see himself."

Silence engulfed as each boy churned that knowledge over in his head.

"And what was your reason?" It was quiet question, but it drew onyx eyes to emerald in an instant. Eyes met, souls clashed. Then Wufei smiled and pulled away.

"I *know* I am worthless," he said softly. His eyes met briefly with Trowa's again. "I have no family, no colony to protect."

"So you and Heero got together and decided to play gods?!"

Wufei turned back to the braided boy, Quatre's gasp at the hard-put words meeting with his back. "No. Not gods." He bowed his head, another smiling pulling at his lips.  _'We are not worthy to play gods.'_

"Then what the hell do you call it? Huh?" Duo's eyes were leaking. Wufei doubted the boy was even aware of it...

"We thought only to protect---"

"Protect us?" Duo sneered. "We're fucking gundam pilots too, Wufei! We don't need any goddamn protection! What? Did you think we were too *weak*?" Duo twisted the word in his mouth and spat it out, glaring at the Chinese boy.

"No," Wufei said softly, stepping closer to Duo, his heart clenching in his chest. "You are not weak. Anything but." A hand reached out of it's own accord, reaching for a stray strand of chestnut hair that had dared to bread free from its braid, but pulled back before that silkiness could be tainted by his touch. Onyx eyes searched the braided-boy's face before locking with violet eyes and staying. "You are perhaps stronger than either him or myself. It was that strength we hoped to protect."

Duo pulled back, stepping away, gasping for breath. His palms dug themselves into his eye sockets with frightening pressure...before grounding up and around, fisting clomps of hair and squeezing. Hard. He was shaking. His entire body was shaking. With anger. With hurt. With confusion. With betrayal. With... loneliness. God, it hurt so much...

"It is late," Trowa said suddenly without warning, standing quietly. "We should retire and continue this discussion in the morning."

"But Trowa--" the blond boy was protesting as his lover lead him up and out of the room.

"Good night," the green-eyed boy said in parting before pulling the door closed behind him and Quatre... leaving Wufei and Duo alone in the room.

Wufei stood still for a full minute, watching Duo carefully. He wanted to go to him and hold him... to do... *something*. *Anything* to make him feel better. But he didn't know what he could do. Finally he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Trowa is right," he said, his eyes still closed. "It is late. We are all tired. We can continue this conversation in the morning when we are all more in control of ourselves. For tonight, it is over."

The hand on his arm caught his attention. Onyx eyes looked into a violet gaze. "This is far from over, Wufei Chang."

 

### Part Ten: Survival

 

He ripped up the shirt and bundled it up to help staunch the flow of blood.  _'Amateurs,'_  he thought, stepping over the body of his ex-partner. There was nothing really he could do right now except make a make-shift bandage and hope the bullet wound in his shoulder didn't get infected before he could get to a med unit. Reaching down, he picked up the dead man's gun and slipped it into his dark khaki pants.  _'Might just come in handy the way this mission was proving...'_

He spared another glance at his time unit and then swore. This little incident had set him back six minutes.

 

 

He had to take out that warehouse. Worse case scenario: the other team had met with the same dilemma he had, that meant he was by himself. Best case scenario: the other team was still alive--incompetent, but alive.

Taking a brief recount of his supplies he couldn't block out the thoughts that a.) it was better that *he* wasn't here in this position and b.) it would be really great if one of the other pilots was here providing back-up and not some riff-raff, wanna-be soldiers.

 

 

A number of small explosions went off across the warehouse facilities. Isolated, not one was large enough to do a lot of damage. Even put together, they weren't enough for large-scale destruction. But for the size of the particular warehouse that was his objective, it was enough to do considerable damage.

He hid in the shadows watching as soldiers ran from one of the other buildings. He depressed another detonator and another series of explosions lit the night sky.

The air filled with sirens and screams and shouts. Confusion. Chaos. Death.

It was what he dealt in this line of work.

Better him than...

There was movement to his left. He turned, trying to track it down. Unconsciously, he shifted his body to protect his wounded arm in a manner that would give him the best strategic defense/offense. He was momentarily surprised when the figure rose up from his right.

Momentarily, because the strike to his temple sent him down in a wave of unconsciousness.

 

### Part Eleven: Confrontation

 

Trowa stood, pulling his small blond lover up beside him. "It is late," he said, looking from Duo to Wufei--neither of who bothered to look in his direction. "We should retire and continue this discussion in the morning." He lead a protesting Quatre out of the room, stopping at the door to offer a soft "Good night" before pulling the door shut--leaving Wufei and Duo alone in the study.

Wufei studied the boy in front of him. It was plain to see the boy was more than just a little upset. And there was nothing he knew to do for him. That knowledge struck Wufei deeper than any other experience his short life had dealt him. Even the death of his wife...? Meriem... she was so strong... a fighter... but his feelings for her could never compare to the feelings his co-pilot roused within him. The intensity of those feelings frightened him.

He swallowed, closing his eyes, trying to keep those feelings at bay. 'You are a traitor, Chang Wufei. A traitor to your friends who trusted you, a traitor to your dead wife whose memory you betray, and a traitor to yourself.'

"Trowa's right," he said, his eyes still closed. "It is late. We are all tired. We can continue this conversation in the morning when we are all more in control of ourselves. For tonight, it is over."

The hand on his arm caught his attention. Onyx eyes looked into a violet gaze. "This is far from over, Chang Wufei."

Onyx eyes look from that hand pinching his arm, up... up to the curved neck whose taste he could still remember... up to the cheek he could still feel... up to those eyes that could do things to him no other man or woman could. And he swallowed. "You're upset, Duo," he said softly. "Go to bed. Get some sleep. In the morning things'll be calmer."

He turned to leave, but was whirled back around again. "To hell with that, Wufei! I'm tired of you and Heero and everybody thinking you can just tell me what to do and I´m gonna do it like a good little bitch!"

It was years of practice and training that allowed Wufei to step out of the path of the right that aimed for him.

Block. Grasp. Twist. Hold.

Duo was panting, facing the floor, his braid brushing that oriental rug Quatre had insisted on buying, his arm twisted up behind his back.

"This is silly, Duo. There's no need for us to be fighting."

"Damn you, Wufei," the braided boy panted, his eyes clenched tight. "Damn you. Damn you. Why'd you let him leave? He could've been hurt. He could've... " He swallowed, turning his head away. "He's gonna get himself killed if he keeps pushing himself like this. I thought J was crazy, but now... and you knew!" he hissed. "You knew and you didn't try to stop him!"

He gasped, choking. His body rocked with a sob and Wufei's grasp lightened, allowing the braided-boy to slide to floor in a slump. "I thought it was..." He shook his, grinding his palms into stinging eyes. "Oh god, it's me, isn't it? I'm the reason he keeps going accepting all these missions, aren't I?"

Wufei started, but Duo didn't give him a chance to get a word in edge-wise---not that *that* was different from normal... but dealing with a psycho Duo Maxwell was *much* preferable than dealing with... with... with... well, with *this*!

"He left 'cause I'm always bothering him. 'Cause I don't know when to leave him alone. God! I chased him to his death!"

"Stop this." It was an order, accompanied by a shake. "Stop this this instant, Duo Maxwell. You are acting like an... an... an emotional woman!"

Duo laughed at that, still sniffling. He scrubbed his face with a hand. "I am, aren't I?" He laughed again. "God, how fitting!" He started laughing again...but ended up sobbing.

Wufei felt more helpless than moments before. He wrapped an arm under Duo's arms and tried to pull him up. "C'mon," he said gruffly. "You need to get to bed."

Duo didn't say anything, but he let Wufei lead him upstairs to his room. Inside, he slumped onto the bed, completely drained. Wufei undressed him down to his boxers and then turned to leave before Duo said a word. "Hey, Wufei?"

"Hmm?" the Chinese boy was stiff as he turned to look at the boy lying near-naked on the bed. He was breathing hard as he forced his eyes to look no-where other than Duo's face.

"Promise me something?"

Wufei swallowed. He'd promise anything if that would get him out of that room faster. "What?" he asked.

"Promise me... Promise me that if I ever say 'Heeeerooooo' or start acting like Relena in anyway you'll shoot me?"

The Chinese boy couldn't prevent the smile that teased his lips. "I'll pull the trigger myself," he promised, turning back to leave. He got as far as the door.

"Hey, Wufei?"

His hand was on the doorknob--so close to escape. "Yes," he said, looking down over his shoulder.

"Promise...Promise me something else?"

Onyx eyes closed as Wufei sucked in another breath of air. "What, Duo?" he asked softly.

Duo licked his lips, scrounging up his courage. "Promise me... that you'll stay with me tonight...?"

Wufei couldn't suck in enough air. His eyes flew up and bore into those violet depths. "Don't make me beg," Duo added softy, swallowing.

 

### Part Twelve: Sweet Dreams

 

_~~ Have you ever...? Have you ever...? Have you ever... danced...? Have you ever...danced... devil...? Have you ever... danced... devil... pale moonlight? ~~_

The words were a mantra that repeated over and over... pounding on steady as a heartbeat... his heartbeat.

A scene played out with the words. A vision. A vision of laughing violet eyes, long chestnut hair... appealing lips curved in a smile. Laughing. He was laughing. Arms outspread as he twirled around and around, laughing. It was nighttime, and the moon was full overhead.

'C'mon, Heero! Come over here and *feel* the moon's rays! Soak 'em up! It feels *great*!'

Laughing. Dancing. Dancing in the pale moon light. The devil was dancing in the pale moon light.

'Hn. Baka. You should come in before you get sick.'

Violet eyes shot a mock-pout in his direction. 'Oh, c'mon, Heero! I *know* you wanna dance with me!' He stopped twirling and just *looked* at him. 'You aren't afraid to dance with the devil, are you?' he asked mockingly.

'Hn.'

_~~ Have you ever...? ~~_

'I have no desire to go out there in the snow and twirl around like an idiot,' he told the other, turning from the doorway.

'Don't you want to dance with the devil in the pale moon light?' a voice whispered in his ear.

He whirled, but no one was there. At least, no one was directly behind him... but there *was* someone on the bed... writhing... moaning...

The body arched, black satin sheets falling off the body to reveal a stunningly naked Duo Maxwell. His breath caught in his throat. Moonlight lit across the bed and its occupant, lighting every detail. Chestnut strands of silky hair were spilled out across the pillows. Violet eyes were hooded with passion. That lithe body was undulating over the bed.... It was as though he was---

'Don't you wanna dance with the devil in the pale moon light?'

He groaned, feeling his body respond to the sight before him.

'Dance with me, Heero?' the braided vision pleaded. 'Dance with me...'

He struggled to control his breathing... his racing heart... his increasing temperature...

"Sir! Sir! It looks like he's coming around!" a voice called out. One he didn't recognize.

"Good, good." Another unrecognizable voice. Calm. Smug. Stomach-turning.

'Dance with me, Heero? Please?' the braided vision moaned, arching once again. Gasping. 'Dance with me!'

"Can you hear me, private Taylor?" that smug voice questioned. "Or perhaps I should call you 01? Or maybe you will provide me with a name with which to call you by? Hmmm?"

'Have you ever...? Have you ever...? Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?'

'No...' but he had wanted to...

"I'm sorry, sir. He's unconscious again."

Commander Valdeon looked down at the boy strapped down to a table, frown plastered across his face. "Hm. I see. Very well," he said, turning away. "Have me informed immediately when he regains consciousness."

"Yes sir!" the eager-to-please officer replied, snapping to attention. Valdeon didn't bother to acknowledge, but swept away from the room, heading to his own quarters. Once inside, he sent out two very similar messages.

He had the gundam pilot 01 in his possession. Now the only thing left for him to decide was who to sell the boy to... who would pay the most for possession of this boy...

Romafeller... OZ... or the White Fang.

Valdeon didn't care which one, really. You see, he was only in this war for the profit.

 

### Part Thirteen: Pale Moonlight

 

Duo lay on the bed, staring up at Wufei's turned back. His throat felt tight. His chest felt like it was trying to explode. His blood was rushing through his head, he felt lightheaded. And all he knew was that he didn't want the Chinese boy to leave. He didn't wanna be alone again tonight. He didn't care if he'd been upset enough to spit nails a few minutes earlier because of him... He just didn't want to be alone anymore... "Hey, Wufei?"

The Chinese boy paused, his hand on the doorknob, but it didn't move farther. The dark head dipped and tilted. Duo could barely catch a glimpse of those dark, onyx eyes that could seem to burn into one's soul. "Yes?" Wufei asked in his quiet, patient voice--but there was a hitch to it. If he hadn't've heard that hitch, he might not have asked.

Duo licked his suddenly dry lips, but he was determined to press on. "Promise..." he began, stopping to swallow and rebuild his fragile determination. "Promise me something else?"

Wufei didn't say anything for a moment, and he almost decided to rejunt on his decision. And then... "What, Duo?" he asked softly.

Duo licked his lips again. He knew what he wanted. He wasn't just some kid anymore... he knew what he was asking for... he thought...he hoped. He swallowed hard, and then pushed the words through a tight throat. "Promise me... that you'll stay with me tonight...?"

He waited, heart in his throat. Not sure if the other boy would reject him. Would he think he was too emotional--not in his right mind? That he didn't know what he wanted? He did. He did know what he wanted. He wanted not to be alone anymore. He wanted to hold onto another human being and *know* that they weren't going to leave him like countless others. He wanted to... to... to just *not* be alone...

He stared at the Chinese boy, willing him to say yes. Those onyx eyes touched his and he saw the warring there... the need to flee... fighting with the need--no, the longing, to stay... "Don't make me beg," Duo added softy, praying that the boy would stay.

He knew Wufei desired him. If nothing else, the shower they had shared earlier this night---was it really only this night--was enough to prove that. He knew what went on between two people, when they desired one another... although it wasn't first hand experience, mind you... but he thought he could handle it. He wasn't quite sure how it would work between two guys...but then, he'd always been a quick learner...and if nothing else, he could improvise...

But he wanted this. He wanted Wufei to stay. To say yes... to make him not alone anymore...

His mind pictured blue eyes and rusty hair. A frown. A glare.... His heart pinched.  _'But he's not here,'_  his mind reasoned.  _'He left because of you, remember?'_  His breath hitched.  _'I don't wanna be alone...'_

Wufei turned around, but didn't move away from the door. "Duo..." he said slowly. "Are you sure?"

His eyes never left his. Black not blue. But there was an...an... intensity in those onyx depths that reached out and touched him. Wufei wanted him. Heero did not. Wufei was here. Heero was not....

_'Are you going to just use him, then?'_

_'I'm not using him,'_  he argued.  _'He's a grown man. He wants--'_

 _'He wants your love, Duo Maxwell,'_  a voice in his head shot.  _'He wants a love you're not prepared to give!'_

_'I-- I--I can give him love...'_

_'Physical, perhaps...but are you willing to give him your heart...?'_

He had no answer.

Wufei watched him... and then smiled. "It's okay, Duo. I understand." He turned to leave, but Duo's voice stopped him once again.

"No, please. Wufei, please... don't leave me..." It was the voice of an innocent child that called to him... it was a request he could not deny. Sighing heavily, Chang Wufei turned away from the door. Crawling into the bed, he pulled Duo close. Duo went gladly into those warm arms, cradling his head in the crook of Wufei's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around the other boy. He pressed his body close--as though he was trying to crawl into the other boy.

Wufei just held him tight... and as the sobs wracking the body in his arms began to subside, he rained small kisses over the chestnut-covered head, praying that Duo would be happy...

 

 

His eyes snapped open. The darkness still permeated the room... except for the one pale beam of moonlight that shone in through the window. The beam splayed across the bed... lighting Duo's face and upper torso.

 _'He looks like an angel,'_  Wufei thought, before dipping to taste those sweet lips. Those lips moved softly beneath his own, shifting. His breath caught as he forced himself to pull away. Quantities of chestnut hair had escaped from their braided bindings and we're now laying across the pillow in silky glory. Wufei watched as the moon shone off those strands, bringing out highlights with a silver glory. Without realizing why, he slowly unraveled the braid, until the full glory of that hair cascaded over the pillow in the pale moonlight. His returning hand brushed Duo's cheek, pressing over his lips... lips that opened to his touch.

His breath hitched again, and he couldn't resist leaning over to kiss the boy once more. His hand trailed lower, revealing in the feel of Duo's skin. Over his neck--feeling the pulse beating steady there... over his shoulder--amazed somewhat at how broad they already were when the boy always seemed so small... over pects and---

Duo moaned softly, his body arching into Wufei's exploring hand as he brushed back and forth over one small ruddy nipple. That moan was caught by soft lips that teased at the corners of his mouth, licked at the crevices, cajoled into wakefulness. And they succeeded.

Violet eyes blinked opened dazedly as another moan pushed forth from his lips. His body arched into playful hands and those eyes always closed shut again. He was already breathing hard.

"Look at me," Wufei said softly, his lips teasing. Those expressive amethyst depths blinked opened once more, hooded; they stared up at him. "You've invited a dragon into your bed, Maxwell," he growled softly. A thumb circled, brushed, pushed, pulled, and circled again around one innocent nipple. "Do you regret your actions?"

It was a whisper... delivered directly to the ear as Wufei's lips moved from mouth to earlobe, sucking on the tender lobe, teeth grazing.

Duo's breath hitched as his body arched. "I--I already told ya," he said, gasping. "I ain't afraid of playing with fire..." He pressed his body against the Chinese boy's, moaning in pleasure. "Maybe you are..."

His mouth searched out for Wufei and found his shoulder, which he immediately began to suck, his lips fastening over that tawny skin, his tongue darting out to taste. His hands came up to touch Wufei, to feel the Chinese boy beneath his own fingertips. Wufei gasped in his ear. Duo smiled against his throat.

"You aren't afraid are you?" Duo asked, managing to wiggle his body even *closer* to Wufei's. "Of little old me?" His lips trailed up to Wufei's ear and whispered, "The devil won't bite..." he took an lobe between his lips, sucking his... "Unless you want him to...." Teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

Wufei's breath hitched...and then he was moving. Up, around, and over Duo, pressing the boy into the bed, locking him there with his hips, his hands at either shoulder, arms supporting him, staring down at the surprised Shinigami.

"I'm. Not. Afraid," Wufei said slowly as his arms began to bend, lowering himself over the violet-eyed boy--not fully. He held himself an inch away from touching that beautiful body fully. His lips brushed over Duo's... once...twice... thrice...

Duo moaned.  _'Fine. Wanna play that game? I can play one of my own...'_  His hands strayed up from their stunned position against the sheets... strayed up to touch Wufei's sides... low... at his waist.... His fingers brushed over the tawny skin, teasing the smoothness of his back while his palms caressed his sides and stomach. Duo knew his hands were callused--just like Wufei's...just like all MS pilot's--and Wufei felt so soft under his touch. The other boy shivered, frozen, hovering just above him.

His hands played up, stopping just below his arms... and then back down... and then back up... this time sliding around to brush over the ridged contours of Wufei's back--ridged because the boy was doing everything in his power not to fall over onto him... up over shoulders... grazing back down...down... down, stopping just at his tail bone before feasting back up... up... up... over shoulders and down shivering arms.

An arm gave, depositing Wufei's weight onto an elbow. Two bodies pressed closer together. The other arm continued to struggle. "I promise I won't break," Duo whispered against Wufei's lips, his lips brushing back and forth in a manner Wufei himself had been exploiting. The Chinese boy growled--actually growled--releasing his tightly held control. His body pressed down fully into Duo's--his legs pushed Duo's apart, falling between them. His aching shaft pressed into Duo. Duo's pressing into him. So hard. So strong. So good. So delicious. He rocked his hips against Duo. The other boy groaned and returned a thrust of his own.

Lips moved over lips, opening. Tongues darted from the confines of their own mouths and went exploring into new, moist, warm territories. The two boys panted, writhing against one another, finding pleasure not only in the stimulation to their bodies, but in the moans and groans the other gave up to them.

And then all motion stopped--except for the heavy panting.

Wufei pulled back just enough so he could see all of Duo's flushed face. Sweat covered their bodies, soaking Wufei's thin undershirt. Wet strands of hair clung to Duo's face. They stared at one another, panting.

"I want you," Wufei said softly, not moving.

Duo stared up into those onyx depths and smiled. "I know."

Wufei stared at the other boy for another minute, and then, groaning, he held to other boy tight. "I don't know who is more foolish," he whispered hoarsely. "Me for being here... or Heero for not."

Duo stiffened. "Wufei, I--"

"No, no, no," Wufei said softly, pressing a finger against Duo's lips. "Shh... it's okay. I know you love him." He paused. And then, "He loves you too, Duo. Know that."

Duo huffed. "He has a funny way a showing it."

Wufei smiled against Duo's cheek. "Yes, he does." Wufei pulled back then, and stared down into Duo's face. "But that doesn't change the fact that you love Heero Yuy... and He loves you back."

"Wufei, I hardly think this is the time---"

"No." Wufei smiled again. "But I want you to know that I'm not going into this with my eyes closed. I'm not pretending anything here, Duo Maxwell."

Duo was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He felt the burning, and then, for the second time this night, he cried.  _'There has to be a law against this,'_  he thought, not bothering to push the tears away.  _'Men don't cry.'_

"I know," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry." He reached up and kissed Wufei's lips.

Wufei allowed the kiss for only so long, before pulling away again. "I won't give you another chance to back out of this, Duo," he said softly. "Are you sure?"

Duo lounged back into the bed, smiling up at him. "You're the one who seems to be unsure, Wufei. Are you sure?" His answer was a breathtaking kiss of lips, tongue, and teeth that swept in and devoured.  _'*This* was a dragon,'_  he thought.  _'Hmmm. Maybe I played a little to close to the fire this time...'_

 

### Part Fourteen: Dance with the Devil

 

Their bodies pressed close, writhing against one another.

"I don't wanna forget a moment of this," Wufei murmured between kisses.

"Too many clothes," Duo whimpered, tugging at the black shirt. Wufei moved away long enough to rip the shirt over his shoulders before swooping back down for more kisses. "Mmmm... better..."

Hands explored bare chests, touching... feeling... reveling in the sense. Hips rocked repeatedly, grounding groin against groin in a rhythm that left both boys panting, moaning, groaning... begging for more. Lips touched, roamed, and then returned for another kiss. Tongues tasted, parried, dove.

They were breathless. Frenzied. Unsatiable.

"I... want... to be... inside you..." Wufei whispered, pulling back to look at the boy in his arms. Amethyst eyes widened, but he nodded, swallowing. "Y-yes," he whispered hoarsely. Wufei's hips ground down hard just then and his head fell back as his body arched into the sweet pleasure pain. "Yes," he repeated, eyes shut, wiggling beneath the Chinese boy.

Lips touched his throat, sucking, tasting, giving, taking... they trailed a fiery path down over one shoulder and around to his chest. Duo writhed, free to feel... just *feel*... His hands were kneading Wufei's shoulders, his fingers, digging into the dark hair that had somehow come from of it's normal tight ponytail... the inky strands felt like a river fall of satin... Wufei's mouth was moving over his chest--suckling each tawny nipple until it was excruciatingly hard.

Duo moaned beneath him, his thighs caressing Wufei's waist as the boy writhed beneath him... so good... it felt so good... too good...

Wufei inched lower, following the little 'happy trail' that led to the indenture in Duo's stomach. He let his tongue lick up the tangy taste of him. He nuzzled the soft belly--not pudgy, *despite* the amount of food this boy packed away. A small part of Wufei's mind felt a twinge of resentment at that fact---but he was too busy enjoying the feast set before him now to dwindle on that line of thought. He trailed lower...

The elastic waistline of Duo's black boxers slipped inches lower.... His erection pushed at Wufei's throat. Grinning, Wufei rubbed his throat over the silk-clad hardness, purring... knowing the vibrations in his throat were transmitting to Duo when the boy cried out and moaned, trying to push closer.

He nuzzled the hardness with his cheek, breathing on it. Duo shivered. The hands on his shoulders dug in--Wufei had a feeling there would be tiny half-moon scratches there tomorrow morning... The black cloth slipped lower... catching... With a final tug, Duo's hard member sprung free.

He gasped as the cool air rushed over his hardness... shivered when Wufei's warm breath bathed him... moaned when Wufei pressed his lips to the tip and kissed him... Those lips that trailed kisses down his aching member... straight down to the base where that wicked tongue laved a path of molten need straight back up to the tip. And then the process repeated itself, down and up the other side.... Duo was moaning, groaning... gasping, panting...

His lips slipped over Duo's head and sucked gently. The boy cried out, his body arching closer to him. Wufei smiled. 'Yes... give yourself to me...' Closing his eyes, he opened himself up more to the other boy, drawing more of him into himself. He sucked... his tongue swirled... he pulled back... only to push forward again and swallow more of the other boy. Duo whimpered, tossing his head back, his body rigid, fight for a control Wufei was not about to let him have. Smiling, he plunged forward again, taking Duo's full length into him. He had to hold back his body's own reactions to that hard length pressing in his throat--but he wouldn't have had it any other way. His head bobbed again...and this time his hands began to massage the sac that pressed against his chin.

Duo's startled cry was enough to warn him, if the tightening of his body hadn't already. Wufei plunged down, taking Duo as deeply into himself as possible... a swallowed greedily.

Duo gasped. Dazed. Shocked. His eyes glazed and unfocused. Movement above him but those amethyst depths into focus upon a smiling Chinese boy with onyx eyes and ebony hair.

"Wufei... "

Grinning, he leaned over and kissed Duo, allowing the other boy to taste himself. He pulled back, staring down at the lovely sight the other boy made. He laid to Duo's side; one leg thrown possessively over the other boy's, propped up on an elbow, staring down at him. His hand rested on Duo's stomach--which rose and fell with each surprised gasp of breath.

"How do you feel?" Wufei asked softly, not resisting the urge to trail his fingers over that smooth torso.

"I--" Duo's mouth worked, but no sound came out. "I--I--wow," he said finally, exhaling deeply.

Wufei laughed and leaned over and kissed the boy again. "Sometimes you amaze me, Duo Maxwell." He leaned in closer, his arm coming up around Duo's shoulder as his face nuzzled the other. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked softly, no condemnation in his voice.

Duo stiffened. "I--" Again words failed him.

Wufei smiled, his lips finding Duo's once again and kissing him deeply. "It's alright, you know," he said after he'd pulled back again. "I just don't want to hurt you." His hand rested at Duo's hip...but he wanted to go lower... farther...

"I... I trust you, Chang Wufei," Duo said softly, hesitantly. He leaned up and kissed the Chinese boy. "I trust you."

Wufei leaned into that kiss, pushing Duo back into the bed. "You might be foolish to do so," he warned.

Duo grinned, laying back on his back and shifting until Wufei's weight fell between his legs again. As unbelievable as it seemed, he was getting hard again... "Who's more foolish, Wufei? The fool or the one who follows him?" He arched his hips against the Chinese boy, feeling the hardness pulsating against him. The other boy groaned and Duo smiled with satisfaction.

"The fool... who follows," Wufei groaned, before wetting a finger and pushing it inside Duo. Duo hissed.

"Oh... I don't know... the fool can be pretty foolish sometimes." Duo licked his lips and swallowed, shifting to try and alleviate some of the discomfort that came with having *something* shoved up an entrance that was *not* *usually* *there*. He felt the finger withdraw and was about to breath a sigh of relief when he felt it and *another* return.

A strangled sound escaped his throat. "Okay, um... Wufei?" He swallowed. "When you say, ah, that this is, ah," --swallow-- "Gonna hurt? Just, uh, how badly?"

Wufei's face was snuggled up into Duo's shoulder, sucking. "I don't really know," he admitted. "Can't be *that* bad or Trowa and Quatre wouldn't still be--"

"Oh man!"

Wufei reared back surprised. "What?"

"That was *not* an image I needed to see!"

Wufei stared down at him as Duo rubbed his palms into his eyes. "Oh man! Now I'm never gonna be able to look at them the same!"

"Surely you knew that they were together?" Wufei said reasonably.

"Of course I knew they were together! I just never thought about-- about---well, about them doing *this*," he almost shouted. "Now I'm never gonna be able to look at them the same...." He shook his head.

"I don't see what the prob--"

"Don't you see?!" Duo glared up at him. "Every time I look at them now, I'm gonna be wondering *who* does *what* to *whom* and--"

A startled cry cut the words off as Wufei's fingers brushed against something inside of him. Wufei grinned and leaned back down. "Like that?" he asked, hovering inches away from Duo's lips.

"Uh huh..." Duo nodded, gasping again.

"Good..." Wufei leaned in for that kiss as his fingers swept over that spot again...and again... and again... His lips and mouth catching each startled gasp and moan. "I want to be inside you..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Uh huh..." Duo mumbled, his mind trying to coop with these new feelings washing over him.

Wufei withdrew his fingers from Duo's warm body--Duo whimpered. Quickly, Wufei discarded both his and Duo's remaining clothing. Folding Duo's body up, he pressed against the entrance he's prepared. He leaned over and kissed Duo deeply as he drove inside that tight warmth. Duo screamed. Wufei's mouth captured each cry. They stayed like that--Duo's body shivering with pain, Wufei's quivering with need--until the cries slowly subsided.

"Are you alright?" Wufei asked hoarsely.

Duo swallowed, opened his mouth, said nothing, and then swallowed again. "I think," he said finally. "I think... I'm going to be a very sore Shinigami tomorrow..."

Wufei let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "I'm sorry, Duo, I--" he gasped as Duo's hips shifted, taking his length in deeper. Duo gasped, his eyes growing large and then gazed.

He swallowed. "Right there," he said breathlessly. He shifted again and moaned. "Uh huh... right there..."

Wufei shifted, trying to repeat the move. "There?" The purr that came in response was answer enough. Slowly, carefully, he pulled back... and then dove forward again, hitting that *spot* that made Duo coo. Carefully, they built up a rhythm that worked--Duo shifting up as Wufei plunged forward--that left both boys gasping in pleasure.

Duo came first, crying out Wufei's name as his head fell back into the pillows, his hair flying every which way--clinging to his face, his neck, his shoulders. His body glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Two more thrusts brought Wufei over the edge as he came violently--shuddering, gasping, Duo's name falling from his lips.

They lay there, exhausted, for several minutes. And then Duo shifted. "Yeah... very sore tomorrow..." He cuddled closer to an already unconscious Wufei. "But I wouldn't change it," he whispered against the other boy as he fell asleep.

 

### Part Fifteen: Daylight

 

Duo laid curled up in the bed, his long, unbound hair spread out around him like a halo. The pale moonlight fell upon his face, lighting it in a soft glow.

_~ Devil in the pale moonlight ~_

Large, dark eyes blinked open and stared up at him. Lips curved in a warm, inviting smile. The devil reached out his hand to him.

_~ Danced with the devil ~_

His hand slid into that awaiting one and he felt a small tug. He went willingly, falling onto the bed. Dark hair spilled around him as violet eyes stared down.

_~ Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight ~_

'I'm waiting,' a voice whispered in his ear. 'Don't be late!'

Blue eyes snapped open, alert, scanning his surroundings. One room. One door. One window. High. Observation window. Two attendants. One guard. Medical equipment. Monitor equipment.

He studied himself. Heartbeat--still slow and steady enough not to attract notice. Temperature... still low, good. Damage? Shoulder wound--bandaged. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about infection right away. Head? Mildly sore. No concussion, though. That was good. Everything else seemed to be in working order. And he was clothed. That definitely was a plus.

Present situation? He was physically restrained to a table/bed. His legs were secured by the ankles. His arms, by the wrists. Fatal flaw: whoever had bounded him, had left his one arm free, placing it instead, in a splint. Did they think a minor shoulder wound and a few bindings were enough to stop him for escaping?

Mission? Get back home--preferable in one piece.

 _'Ninmu Kanryou,'_  he thought, closing his eyes and relaxing. Waiting for his chance.

 

 

"How is our...guest?" Commander Valdeon asked as he enter the observation room.

"Sir, still unconscious, sir," a young officer replied, saluting.

"At ease," Valdeon replied nonchalantly, looking over the reports one of his assistants handed him. "Any change in heartbeat or temperature?"

"Nothing more than a few marks in either direction, sir."

"A few?" he questioned, turning his hard grey gaze onto the young man.

"Yes sir," the boy rushed. "Three marks up, two marks down."

"Hmmmm... Have a sedative administered immediately," he told one of his attendants.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Of course," he replied, not turning to look at the owner of that husky voice.

"He's just a boy, Val."

Valdeon did turn now, fixing the other person with a steel gaze. "Need I remind you, Jacqueline, that that *boy* is a Gundam pilot? A terrorist? The enemy to both the Earth and the Colonies? One of the most--if not *the* most--deadliest people to walk the face of this planet?"

The dark-haired woman smiled, throwing her hair back over one shoulder. "Of course not. I am quite aware of 01's resume."

"Then don't question my motives," Valdeon snapped, flanking back towards the window. "If that boy regains consciousness, he could easily destroy this base and everyone here in less then ten minutes." He stared down into the room below, staring at the boy bound to the table. "That is an outcome I am not prepared to face."

"Then I suggest you prepare yourself quickly," Jacqueline said, coming up beside him, "Because I believe our--'guest' as you put it--is awake."

 

 

The door opened. One of the attendants left. The door closed. He was left alone with one woman--a med attendant-- and one man--the guard. Three limbs were bound--but his one arm was still free. He tested the bindings. They held.

The guard wasn't paying attention--was talking with the woman. That would be his mistake.

Heero tugged at the restraint on his one arm again. It held--but it was lose enough that if his just.... He felt the bone slip out of place in his hand and he tugged at the restraint once more. He hand slide free.

Good. Two hands. Now if he could just---

A scuffling of feet from outside. The door was thrown open, shocking the man and woman.

"Hold it right there, 01," a voice he vaguely recognized from before said. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet."

Blue eyes looked up.

A man--tall, perhaps 5'8", 5'9"--stood, staring him down, a pistol aimed--not at his chest or head, but at his other arm. Dark russet hair was pushed away from his face, leaving grey eyes uninhimbered to stare down his opponent. The look on his face said he had no qualms about pull the trigger---and that he had no intention of killing him...at least, not yet.

Heero looked at that man. And then at the figure that pulled up beside him. A woman, long dark hair, large dark eyes. She smiled at him--it wasn't a nice smile... it was more of a pleased smile... the cat who had caught the mouse, as the expression goes.

Heero forced his tense muscles to relax, and he reclined back onto the bed/table, staring up at the ceiling.

"Very good," the man said. "I'm glad we can cooperate. Now, if you don't mind, we're not prepared for your participation yet, so please do go back to sleep."

He felt the pinch of a needle sliding into his arm. He didn't fight it. He felt the drug try to enter his system. Again, he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and feigned cooperation.

They weren't going to kill him... they wanted him alive for some reason. He didn't know what, and he didn't plan on cooperating... but for right now, he would continue to bid his time.

 

### Part Sixteen: By Dawn's Early Light

 

Up... down... swoop... kick... settle...

The fluid movements cut through the early morning haze with practiced grace. Dark hair was loose, free to fall around his face, forming an ebony frame to delicate Asian features. Onyx eyes were kept shut as he poured his full focus into calming his mind, body, and spirit. One thing prevented him from attaining his goal.

A pair of violet-hazed eyes, staring out at him from the bed he had left a half-hour earlier.

Duo didn't say anything--which in and of itself is something to marvel at--though he'd been awake since Wufei left the bed and began his morning ritual. He'd watched as the Chinese boy moved from form to form without hesitation, with a single-mindedness that could outdo even Hee---

No. That wasn't right. He shouldn't be comparing the two no matter *how* alike they really were. And they *were* alike. In so many minute ways. Their stubbornness. Their pride. Their dedication. Their devotion.

_'He loves you....'_

He watched silently as the arms that had held him gently, passionately, lovingly, the night before now blocked imaginary attacks and brought down imaginary foes. He watched as the body that had pressed so eagerly against his only hours before became a deadly machine. He watched. Amazed.

Amazed...and at a loss for words. Did it really happen? Did he... and Wufei...? He swallowed, wondering if he should *feel* something. He didn't. Oh, he was a little weirded out. Hell! He'd just had sex with his co-pilot! The infamous Chang Wufei, no less! The only thing more amazing than that would've been if it had been--- but, no. He had said he wasn't going to do that, remember?

He sighed, shifting in the cooling sheets. No, he didn't feel different. At least not physically. Oh, there was a bit of a discomfort back *there* but considering and all... But... he was a little... he didn't know what. Shy? Maybe. Embarrassed? Yeah, a little of that too. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to act all lovey-dovey around the Chinese pilot now? He liked Wufei and all...but he wasn't in love with him...

And how would Wufei act around *him* now? Would he be... oh, he didn't know, nicer, maybe? Wufei? Nice? He almost snorted at the thought. Would the other boy expecting him to... to *want* it? Not that he was entirely against the idea, mind you. But... he didn't know...

He remembered Sister Helen back at the old church before it was torched. He remembered overhearing her talking to one of the older girls. Remembered her saying something about 'saving' herself for marriage, or at least making it 'worth it'. He remembered making a promise to 'save' himself for marriage and there-by win the sister's approval. He remembered making a lot of promises. Too many of them had been broken.

 _'Was it worth it?'_  he thought he heard Sister Helen ask in her gentle voice.

He stared at that body. It looked perfect. It had *felt* perfect, last night... And then he looked deeper. He looked at the soul and spirit and heart of the man who resided in that boy's body.

 _'Yeah, it was,'_  he whispered back silently to the long-dead nun.

_'I am glad....'_

"You are quiet." His attention was brought back to the Chinese boy. "And you are staring." Wufei ended his last form and turned towards the bed. The large window behind him was growing lighter with the oncoming day.

"I'm just thinking," Duo replied amiably. Wufei made a disbelieving sound that sounded something similar to a snort and crossed the distance of the room. Duo shifted on the bed, laying more onto his back, as the other boy sat down on the edge. Their hips brushed.

Heat was radiating from Wufei's body, though he wasn't sweating. It seemed to jump through the air and burn him. Wufei's hand reached out and brushed the long strands of his hair away from his face. He knew the mane was a mess--in the back of his mind he cringed for sleeping with it loose.

"Do you... regret... having..."

"No," he said softly, giving his head a little shake to accompany the denial. His hand reached out of its own accord and grasped Wufei's. He swallowed. "No, I don't regret it."

A look flooded Wufei's face. He had no way of knowing it was relief. "I am glad," the Chinese boy said, leaning over slowly and brushing their lips together.

Duo's body--new to the act of love--needed to encouragement as it shifted closer to the other boy. His lips opened under Wufei's tender assault. No further acquiesce was needed as Wufei's tongue swept against his and the two boys began to have a very pleasant morning----err, well, for the most part, pleasant morning.

 

### Part Seventeen

 

It was the smell that woke him... Delicious. Savory. 'Trowa must be cooking,' he thought, semi-conscious. He moved to stretch--and froze... or, rather, was restrained. Pain shot up and down his left arm from the healing bullet wound. His wrist and ankles pinched against the leather bindings.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Come now, open your eyes. I already know you're awake, and I brought you some breakfast."

He debated feigning sleep but the rumble originating from his stomach betrayed him. 'Note to self: fast for three days.' One eye cracked open, testing the light around him. Finding it not to blaring, the other blinked open. He found himself looking upon a girl, no older than himself.

"Good morning! Oh, no, wait... ummm... Ohio!" The girl beamed. "Yes, that's it. Ohio! Jack told me that's how you say 'good morning' in Japanese. Jack real smart about those things. Actually, Jack's just real smart. She's smarter than Doc, but she didn't go to school. Jack said school was just a waste of time for her and that anything she needed to know, Life would teach her. Jack's really great like that. I guess Life had a lot to teach her 'cause Jack knows a heck of a lot. Oh, hey, I hope you're hungry! I made blueberry pancakes this morning. Val said you wouldn't wake up until mid-morning, but Jack said you'd be up by now. Jack was right. See! I told you she was smart!"

It was the first time the girl had paused long enough for Heero to get a word in edgewise--had he taken the opportunity to do so. He didn't...but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"I hope you like orange juice. Dev went to the market yesterday and brought home a whole bushel-full of oranges and I've been squeezing 'em up since six, but if you don't, that's okay. Kat said you'd probably like tea, but Dev forgot to buy the tea. Kat was real upset about that 'cause she's the only one who drinks tea. Dev told her that if her tea was so damn important to her that she could go out and get it herself. I'm sorry we don't have any tea to give you, but we have plenty of coffee? Would you like some coffee instead? We have sugar straight from the cane and fresh cream, too, to put in it, and if you want I--"

"Coffee. Black," he said shortly, cutting into her long tirade.

"Cool! Oh, hey, can you hold this?" she asked holding out the coffee mug. "Doc said you shouldn't move your arm if it's to heal properly, and Val said you wouldn't be able to, but Jack said you could and you would 'cause you're stubborn, and I trust Jack's know-all." She stood there, holding out the cup, actually *quiet* until his fingers wrapped around the mug. "See! Yet again Jack's right!"

"Hn." He wasn´t about to admit how much the simple act of holding a cup actually *hurt*.

"I guess I'm going to have to feed you, huh? Val said he wasn't going to set you free until he had a more secure place to put you. Jack said there *was* no such thing as a "secure place" to put you, and like I said, Jack's--"

"Smart," he finished for her, his lips twitching. "Do you ever shut up?" he asked casually.

The girl's smile grew larger and her brown eyes sparkled. "Nope!" she said proudly, flipping her chestnut hair over one shoulder. "Nita says I could drive a priest to hell with my talking, though I've never actually tried. But Nita's smart too, so I guess I probably could. Do you have a headache? Is all my talking bothering you? I can try to stop if you want me to, though Dev said I couldn't stop talking to save my soul. Kat told her I don't have a soul, but Jack says I do, so...."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an 'it's alright for me to talk'!" the girl said, winking. She pushed a fork towards his mouth.

"And you are....?" The fork slid between his lips before he could stop it. He tasted it... wondering if it had been poisoned.

"Oh, how rude of me! I´m Carina, my mother's youngest. Well, the *natural* youngest, anyway. And I--"

"And the others? The ones that you mentioned? Kat? And Nita? And Dev? And Jack?" She shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"My sisters. My *natural* sisters, that is. Same with Blaire and Doc. Val's our brother. There used to be more of us...but.. they, uh, died, fighting." Carina fell silent then--a rare moment indeed. "Nita says that there were too many of us anyway...and that Daddy had no business trying to go and out-sire the Winners... Jack told her to shut up, though, 'cause she didn't know what she was talking about."

The door open and the girl shot a quick look over her shoulder. Immediately, the frown on her face dissolved into a cheerful smile. "Speak of the devil!"

"And in the door she comes," the woman he remembered from yesterday's visit said closing the door behind her. "I see our guest is awake."

"Yeah! I've just been feeding him some breakfast," Carina said, scooting off the bed where she's been sitting.

"And feeding his ear as well, I'm sure," the tall woman said, coming up beside the bed and looking down at him. "I'm almost afraid to ask how much you know about us now."

Heero remained silent. The woman smiled, pleased.

"My name is Jacqueline. Everyone calls me 'Jack'. You will too," she told him.

"Hn."

"It would do you wise not to fight us," 'Jack' said, sitting on the bed where Carina had vacated. "My brother is a stubborn, pig-headed, testosterone-filled man who will not stop until he feels his wounds have been revenged."

"Tell him to go to a hospital," Heero replied, looking away.

She laughed, throaty, sultry. "Oh, that's rich. But you see..." A hand reached out, pinching his chin, pulling his face back to hers. "His wound doesn't exist. And he's too big a fool to realize it. Therefore, you, and your friends, will pay the consequences."

 

### Part Eighteen

 

"Duo, are you sure you wouldn't rather sit?" Quatre asked, cutting his blueberry pancake into strips.

"Nah, man, I'm fine here, really," Duo said, leaning over the center island. "What can I say? I just don't feel like sitting." He shoved a fork-full of pancakes into his mouth and chewed.

"Well, if you're sure..." the blond boy said doubtfully sipping his tea.

"Leave him be," Trowa said in his normal--which meant quiet--tone of voice as he served Quatre another pancake. "If he wants to stand, let him stand."

"Thank you," Duo said stiffly as the outside door opened. Wufei walked in, barely sparing a glance towards anyone as he walked straight to the sink and began to wash his hands. Duo looked the other way, not saying anything.  _'Don't look, don't look,'_  he told himself fiercely.  _'And for God's sake, don't blush!'_

"The interface program has been removed," Wufei said, scrubbing his hands as though he could scrub away the feeling of dirtiness he felt towards his deception. He could only begin to repay the debt owed to his friends by this small act: undoing what he did... but it still didn't feel like enough. There was still much retribution needed. Or so he felt.

"Thank you," Trowa said, shifting some of the pancakes onto another plate for Wufei.

Wufei studied his hands as he dried them. "I believe you have a message, Quatre," he said, finally looking at someone.

The blond's interest perked up and he jumped from his seat and dashed out the door.

"I guess this vacation is going to end sooner than we expected," Duo grumbled, stuffing more syrupy pancakes into his mouth.  _'Not that it had gone the way he'd originally planned,'_  he thought.  _'Of course,'_  he added, squeezing his backside muscles testingly.  _'It didn't necessarily go completely sour, either.'_

"There was no vacation," Trowa said softly, turning to look at Wufei. "Was there?"

Wufei bowed his head. "No. There wasn't."

Duo's eyes widened as his head snapped up. "What?! But--"

"It was decided that downtime was needed," Wufei said cutting the braided-baka off.

"Decided? Decided by who?" Duo snapped, his fork cluttering to his plate. He steered around the island, until he was face to face with his new lover, saying, "Heero? You? Dammit, Wufei! You're playing god with our lives again!"

The Chinese boy said nothing, just bowed his head and waited for the tirade to end. He felt the heat, the anger, the sheer volume of emotions pouring off of Duo, slapping him across his entire body. But he didn't move or react. Duo sighed exasperatedly, and jumped up on the counter to sit and pout. He regretted it the second his backside hit the counter top.

"Ow! Oww! Ow! Ow!"

Wufei and Trowa were at his side in an instant.

"Here, get down from there," Wufei said gruffly, his hands slipping around Duo's waist to help lift him off the counter. Duo's hands found support at Wufei's shoulders. He wasn't aware of his feet hitting the ground. He wasn't aware of anything... except how remarkably *black* Wufei's eyes were.

Wufei's breath hitched. He was so close... he could just *step* right into the other boy... and feel his body pressed flushed against his. He swallowed, his eyes searching that beautiful face. It would be so easy to just lean over and touch his lips to his...

"Here," Trowa said, handing Duo two pills. "They'll help ease the pain." He slipped the pills into Duo's unresponsive hand and sighed. "And, if you don't mind my suggesting, next time you try something, you might want to bring a tube of lubricant along."

"Huh?" Duo said, snapping out of it and pulling away from Wufei just as quickly as the other boy pulled away from him.

"Lubricant. KY. What not," Trowa said, heading back towards the table. "Hand lotion works, but is not recommended. Also, stay clear of the petroleum jelly. It's okay for softening the skin and easing the burn afterwards, but it will hurt like hell during--"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Tro-man," Duo said, licking his lips, swallowing hard, and trying vainly to ignore the red flush staining his checks. He stuffed his hand in his back pockets and tried to foster up a smile. Damn! It wasn't like he'd got caught with his pants down...err, well, not exactly anyway...

Trowa didn't comment, just gathered the dishes from the table, leaving one there for Wufei, and proceeded to the sink. "If this is a mission coming in for Quatre then I'm going to follow him out. If not, then we will be leaving anyway. You have my personal code if you need me."

"Wh-where you heading?" Duo said, trying to loosen-up the sudden tightness in his throat. Trowa and Quatre were leaving? That left... Wufei and him... alone. And when was Heero supposed to be back?

Trowa turned away from the sink and looked at him. His green eyes seemed to try and talk to him---but Duo wasn't proficient in Trowa-esse. Heero-esse he'd managed to learn... Sighing softly, Trowa turned back to the sink.

"Quatre and I should not be here when Heero returns," he said softly.

"Hn." Duo shot a look towards Wufei, but the other boy wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Trowa. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Don't mention what?" Quatre asked happily, bouncing into the kitchen, his cheeks flushed.

"Nothing, love," Trowa replied, bending over to place a kiss on top Quatre's blond head.

"Hmphf. Fine. Don't tell me your plans. See if I care," the boy huffed.

"Mission?" his tall lover asked softly, rinsing off the dishes.

"Yes!" the blond said excitedly. "To Hawaii! Can you imagine? And you're coming too. Isn't that great?!"

"Hawaii, huh?" Trowa said, a small smile playing across his lips as a hand reached up and brushed flushed cheeks. "You better make sure you bring some sun block and that lotion Rashid sent you."

"Oh! Yes! I better go pack now!" He leaned up on tippy-toes and placed a kiss against Trowa's cheek before rushing out. Trowa set the last dish in the dishwasher and turned, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Hawaii?" he asked, staring at Wufei with a raised brow.

The Chinese boy shrugged. "There is an OZ base there..."

Silence.

"Oh, what would you have preferred? I sent you to China?" the normally calm Chang Wufei asked explosively.

"Jamaica would have been nice," Trowa replied, stepping past a stunned Duo and Wufei. The tall boy had left the room before either one recovered.

"You sent 'em a bogus mission?" Duo asked suddenly, turning on Wufei.

"No, of course not," the Chinese boy replied, sitting down at the table and staring at his pancakes. "I just forwarded your mission to Quatre and included Trowa."

Duo's mouth opened but no words came out. His jaw worked but no sound was produced. Finally, it snapped shut and he just stared at the other boy. Was he for real? Didn't they just talk about this last night?!

"Stop staring at me as if I'd grown two heads," Wufei snapped.

"I'm not sure that you didn't," Duo returned, sitting down at the table across from him. He hissed as his weight repositioned itself, but was too angry to back down. "Wufei, you're doing it again. You're playing god with our--"

"No," Wufei said, the calm in his voice deceiving against the passions burning inside him. "I'm not. You're in no condition to go play around *and* you are needed here first."

"But--"

"No." Wufei stood up, feeding the uneaten pancakes to the garbage disposal. "Trowa knows that. He understands. Please, try and understand as well. You are needed here, Duo. Trowa and Quatre are not."

The words hung between them, unsaid. Sometime between tonight and tomorrow, Heero would return... And Duo and Wufei would be there when he did.

 

### Part Nineteen

 

The girl had been talking to him. Shoving food into his mouth and chattering on with at a break-neck speed that could rival a certain braided-baka he knew. He had felt more then saw the girl stiffen when the door had opened, as though prepared for something disagreeable. What he couldn't imagine. After all, *he* was the one tied down to a bed and being held prisoner, not her, right?

But the girl's frown had melted into a heart-warming smile when the newcomer was identified as the esteemed "Jack". He recognized the woman immediately as the one he had met when he'd first regained consciousness the other night.

The girl had jumped up off the bed and the woman had sat down in her place. And then she'd stared down at him with dark eyes and smiled. There was something in that smile that had sent shivers down his back, telling him he didn't want to be in this woman's control for too long.

"My name is Jacqueline," she said, still smiling, leaning closer into him. "Everyone calls me 'Jack'. You will too," she breathed across his face.

"Hn."

"It would do you wise not to fight us," she added, leaning back. "My brother is a stubborn, pig-headed, testosterone-filled man who will not stop until he feels his wounds have been revenged."

"Tell him to go to a hospital," Heero replied, looking away.

She laughed, throaty, sultry. "Oh, that's rich. But you see..." A hand reached out, pinching his chin, pulling his face back to hers. "His wounds do not exist. And he's too big a fool to realize it. Therefore, you, and your friends, will pay."

Silence.

"Unless, of course," she smiled down at him again, her hand resting on his leg. "We can make a deal."

Cold blue eyes glanced over her and then bore into those dark depths. "I don't think I like what you have to offer," he replied, leaning back into the pillow and closing his eyes.

She laughed, leaning away. "You amuse me, 01," she said. "I knew you would." She stood up. "Ochenta will be here to visit you soon. Cooperate and you might actually get out of here in one piece."

No reaction.

"Rini, stop gawking and get these trays out of here," she continued, turning away. "Our *guest* isn't hungry anymore."

"O-of course, Jack," the girl responded, her jaw snapping shut as she began to gather the plates.

One blue eye peeked open. "Thank you," he said, no emotion in his voice.

Startled, wide eyes flew to his face. Her cheeks were stained a pretty pink. She smiled. "Of course, my pleasure," she said, turning a whirling out of there.

'Thank you...for feeding me info,' he thought, closing his eyes again and waiting.

 

 

He didn't have long to wait before the door to 'his room' slid open again. He remained motionless on the bed, observing through his other senses.

Two. Women. High heels--boots. One was wearing leather--it squeaked as she walked. The other... nylon--it hissed. Both wore perfume. One a deep Oriental Musk... the other... --he quelled the urge to gag. The other was patchouli. One was smaller than the other--in weight *and* height. But their movements held a coordination that spoke of familiarity.

 _'Two of the sisters, then,'_  he thought.

"Wakey-wakey," one of the women said, her voice oozing amusement. A hand brushed against his ankle... before slipping up over his calf, fingers curling around behind his knees, palm pressing into his thigh, reach for--

"Oh, cut it out, Kat," snapped the second woman, her voice slightly older than the first. "He's just a kid."

The other woman seemed to purr--actually purr. "He can't be much younger than me... Really, Nita. Besides, he's all tied up and no place to go... doesn't he just look so fuckable?"

"Grow up," came the disgusted retort.

Kat... and Nita. He had been right. Two of the sisters.

"01, give up the pretense," said the same voice--Nita's.

Cobalt blue eyes snapped open--taking only a second to adjust to the sudden light before focusing on the two women before him. Silently, he congratulated him on not losing his sense.

Two women. One was a good three inches taller than the other with cherry black hair that fell from a high ponytail to pool around her shoulders. Dark green eyes bore right into his. Her vinyl-leather-whatever cat suit she swore squawked as she leaned farther over onto the bed, her god-awful patchouli stench threatening to overwhelm him.

"Ooh," she purred. "And blue eyes too." She grinned, her face hovering inches away from his. "Tell me. Is it true what they say about Asians, 'cause I'd really like to fuck you." Her hand slid farther up his thigh reaching for---

He closed his eyes and turned his face away from her.

"Gods, but you're sick, Kat," the other woman replied. He looked at her--ignoring the other. She was smaller than her sister, but obviously older by at least three years. Pale, but there was a coloring behind her skin that spoke of Latin heritage. Her onyx hair was pulled back in a loose bun, loose ends framing her face in curls. A pair of onyx frames shielded onyx eyes. Her loose-fitting black pants fell to her shins, small slits in each leg. A tiny black tank top encased her upper torso, leaving her midriff bare. A black sweater-jacket of sorts was tied around her waist. She reminded him of Wufei--in Duo's choice of color.

"I'll make this short, 01," she said, hands on small hips as she stared at him for the foot of the bed. "You're here 'cause my dear brother wants to sell you to the highest bidder." She had sneered the 'dear brother' bit. "Personally, I could give a rats ass about my brother. He could roll over into a pile of shit and die for all I care." She crossed her arms under her small chest. "However, he's actually succeeded in doing something *right* for a change--he actually caught you. Now *there's* something I thought impossible--"

"You and me both," Kat purred, her fingers *still* playing over his thigh, taunting. A game of cat-and-mouse... and *he* was supposed to be the mouse.

"So, before my *dear* *sister* goes and tries to rape you--" Kat glared at her sister. "I'll make my intentions known. Personally," she said, her arms unraveling, small hands falling back to hips. "I want you alive. If I'm right you are one of two people: Wing or Shinigami's_Lover." She watched for a reaction.

There was none.

"Let me introduce myself," she with a sigh. "I am Ochenta Behr, known as 'Nita'." She paused, knowing her next words might inspire his cooperation more readily. "I am also known 'DragonFyre'."

He looked at her. That was a start.

"Perhaps you are familiar with the name?" she asked, her black eyes never wavering from his.

"Wing, Shinigami's_Lover, and DragonFyre," he repeated the names. And then his head fell back and his eyes stared up into the ceiling. "Top three hackers known throughout Earth and the colonies. It is said there isn't a computer they can't crack."

She smiled wistfully. "Correct... to a fault. There *is* one file I can't get into... And I want to. Very badly." His eyes flitted to hers.

"What's this have to do with me?" he asked finally.

She smiled, all-and-out smiled. "Help me," she said, tilting her head. "And I'll help you."

"Nita!" Kat gasped, turning the bed, her hand--with its nails, *sharp* nails--digging into his groin unintentionally. "You can't be serious! What would Jack and Val say!"

"*Jack* would say," another voice answered as the door slid opened. "That you are foolish to even try to bargain." The woman in question walked in, the door sliding shut behind her. "Get off the bed, Kat, and stop acting like a slut." She sauntered up to the bed as the other girl slid off. "My brother has received an offer. From the White Fang." She studied him, but there was no reaction. Not that she was expecting one.

"I don't like the White Fang," she told him. She pulled out a knife from her calf. "I'd rather send them a corpse than a person if it came right down to it." She studied the blade. "Actually, I wouldn't want to send them anything if it came right down to it." The blade sliced down and cut.

Blue eyes burned into those large dark brown eyes of the woman with the knife.

"Your belongings are in the storage room. Third level, fifth door down," she said, holding that gaze. "Equipment and Supply room is fifth level, end of the hall. Employee locker room is on the ground floor." She sheaved the blade and stepped away from the bed. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't kill anyone." There was a wry smile pulling at her lips and a look in her eyes....

He didn't understand either as the other two women hissed but followed suit, stepping away from the bed. Carefully, he pulled his arms and legs free from the cut bindings.

"There's a guard right outside, armed with only one hand gun," Jack continued. "I have a gun, plus the knife. Nita has a hacker pass. It'll get you into any room." She stared at him for another minute... and then shut her eyes. "Go. Now. Quickly before I change my mind."

"Understood," he said quietly, a hand coming down at her temple with a hard strike. The other two women were laying unconscious on the floor before either could utter more than a startled cry of surprise. The knife, gun, and pass were retrieved in short order and then he made his way out of there.

He was going home.

 

### Part Twenty

 

He was pivoting back and forth on the swivel chair, singing 'I'm bored' over and over and over and over and over...

"Enough already!" Wufei shouted, looking ready to kill the braided-boy. "Why don't you just *do* something instead of complaining!"

"There's nothing to do," Duo replied, still swinging back and forth on the chair.

"Go swimming," the dark-haired boy suggested.

"Nah. It's no fun by myself and besides, I don't feel like detangling my hair tonight."

"Watch a movie."

"Seen 'em all."

Wufei practically face-vaulted. "What about those--those---cartoons you like to watch!"

Duo made a face. "They're called anime, not cartoons, and nah... I've seen all the new episodes out."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Why don't you read something?" he suggested.

Duo's head fell back over the chair. "I've read all the manga I brought with me."

Wufei glared. "How about try and read a book?"

Duo made a face. "They smell." He fell forward with a sigh. "I guess I could always go play some solitaire on the laptop," he mumbled climbing to his feet.

Wufei relaxed. "Yes, why don't you---" Laptop? As in Heero's laptop? A question he'd been meaning to ask earlier resurfaced. "Duo? Just why *were* you on Heero's computer before?"

"Huh?" the braided-boy asked, turning around at the door. "Oh, that? Well, I was just checking up on some things, that's all."

Wufei frowned but the other boy had already cleared the door. "What things?" he called after the departed, setting his own book down and following out of the study.

"You know, things," the answer called back to him.

"No. I. Do. *Not*. Know," Wufei replied, following up the steps to the bedroom where the other boy's voice had receded. The keys tapped.

"It's weird," Duo said softly. "As annoying as they are... it's weird to hear them silent." His fingers brushed the keys with an almost lover's touch. Looking at them and not the boy he was talking to, he asked, "Is it wrong?"

Wufei waited, unsure what to say or answer or do of think.

Duo looked up and there were tears in his eyes. "Is it wrong to miss somebody this much? To want to always be with them this much? To--" he couldn't get the rest of the words out, and instead, said only "Sorry."

Wufei hissed. If he had taken his own sword and plunged its blade through his chest, he could not hurt more. He was at Duo's side without consciously crossing the floor, pulling the braided-boy into his arms and rocking him close.

"I pray to gods it is not," he whispered hoarsely, cradling the other boy. "For if it is, we are both doomed, Duo Maxwell."

The tears he had fought, won, and Duo sobbed against Wufei's chest, words spilling from his lips in broken chunks. "Why? Why? Oh, god, Wufei, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not right! I love you, I do. Really, but--and it hurts so much. God, it hurts so much. I'm such a weak, pathetic fool! I can't believe I let him do this to me! God, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I want to love you. I *do* love you! But--"

Wufei held back his own tears, trying to soothe the other boy. He pressed salty, sticky bangs away from that beautiful face with the amethyst eyes, and he placed tiny, soothing kisses along the brow and cheeks, encouraging calm. His hand traced small circles over his back, and his lips whispered traitorous words of soothing.

"It's alright, Duo, it's alright. Everything will be okay. I know, I understand. I'm not him; I can never be him. But I love you more than I have loved any other human being. I know, I understand. Please don't hurt. Please don't pain. Please be happy. I know, I understand. I love you."

He didn't know how many of the words were spoken aloud. He didn't care. He didn't care beyond the fact that the boy in his arms was the one he would do anything for to make happy... and the boy in his arms was miserable. Somehow, he'd managed to move them to the bed and now they laid huddled together, holding on tight as the one cried out years of pent up grief and the other tried desperately to soothe. Gradually, the sobs slowed to small cries and the cries to sniffles until the boy lay exhausted--and asleep--in his arms.

 _'You are a fool, Chang Wufei,'_  he scolded himself harshly.  _'You will *not* cry for your friend or yourself. There is no room allowed for self-pity! And boys do *not* cry!'_

'That is the difference between a boy... and a man...' a familiar voice echoed in his ears.

'Meiran?' he thought with a choking swallow. His eyes stung terribly but he refused to give them release.

'A man is not afraid to cry,' the voice whispered. 'And you, my husband, are a man.'

He remained unaware of the salty trails that etched their paths down his cheeks as he held the sleeping boy closer.

 

 

The clouds rolled in around four. Big, puffy, fat grey clouds. By five, lightening began to dance across the sky. By six, the heavens opened and it began to pour. Now it was seven. On a normal day, it would still be sunny and light outside the large bay window. Today, is was dark as midnight save for the lightening flashes that cast erie shadows across the room. They had slept the day away.

It must have been one of the loud cracks of thunder, or maybe a prickling behind his neck, but Chang Wufei came awake with a start. Beside him, Duo slept soundly, curled towards Wufei's warmth. He mumbled something in protest, but didn't awaken when the Chinese boy sat up in bed, studying the darkened room around him.

 _'That baka would sleep through an Oz attack,'_  he thought ruefully, brushing a freed lock of black satin hair behind one ear.

Movement.

His eyes jumped to the window.

A shadow. No. A silouhette. Of a man. He stood up from the crouch it had landed in when it jumped the railing.

Two possibilities crossed his mind. It was either Heero... or it was a foolish enemy. A clawing inside of him hoped it was the later of the two options. It was a hope in vain he saw as another arch of lightening danced through the sky, lighting the room and the face of the newcomer.

A hand stilled on the doorknob to the room when he saw Wufei. He was sure the shock must have been plain to see on his face---before he quickly schooled it.  _'What is Wufei doing in *my* bed?'_  he wondered, turning the knob and quickly exiting the rain and wind.

He was soaked to the bone--even his socks and shoes squished when he walked. He had left the building where he was being held with little incident. No casualties, he nodded in satisfaction. He'd stolen a small boat to cross the Gulf in before coming to the island where he'd hidden his gundam. There he was able to change into a comfortable pair of clothing: his shorts and tank. The outfit, while leaving him free to move, also left him bare to the elements, however. And it was pouring sheets when he'd arrived at the locale of the "safe house" they were staying in--one of Quatre's family's many "little" estates. He had hid his Gundam a mile away, not wanting to open the hanger where the other four Gundam rested safe from this weather. He had walked the rest of the way home.

He was soaked and freezing. But he was home.

And just what the hell was Chang doing in---

Something else moved in the bed. Stopping closer, blue eyes lit over a long chestnut braid, spilling over one pillow. *His* pillow. He looked from the sleeping boy to the awake one.

"Welcome back," Wufei said softly, his eyes never leaving Heero's. "The mission...?"

"Complete."

Wufei waited, but he should have known better. Nodding shortly he continued. "You were late. We expected you this morning."

"I was detained."

Wufei nodded again, and then weighed his next words. "I... removed the program."

Cobalt eyes flared. But that was the only reaction. "Understood."

"They know, Heero," he said softly. "*He* knows."

They were quiet for another minute, each thinking deeply. "Was there... any trouble?" Heero asked finally.

Wufei nodded his head once, eyes still not looking away. Heero finally looked away, striding to the bureau against one wall and pulling out fresh, clean, *dry* clothes. "What happened, Wufei?" he asked without emotion.

"Quatre and Trowa... understand," the Chinese boy said calmly.

Heero turned, stepping out of the wet, soggy shorts and briefs. His look said "And?"

"Duo... was not so understanding." Wufei added, a wry smile *almost* making it to his lips.

Dry garments replaced wet and Heero set the soiled clothes into the hamper before turning back to Wufei. "And now." Blue eyes took in the sleeping boy's position on the bed, *his* bed. They also noticed the close proximity the *other* occupant of the bed was at. "What happened, Wufei?" he asked, his throat tightening.

There was a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't like it. He didn't understand it and he didn't like it. He was tired. He was cold. He had *thought* he would be falling into bed--a luxury to having an heir for a co-pilot. But... there were two bodies in his bed. Two bodies that looked very cozy upon inspection. Just *what* *had* *happened* in four days?!?! He didn't think he was going to like the answer.

"It can wait for morning," the Chinese boy said, studying the look on the other boy's face. He didn't understand it, and he didn't like it. Wufei knew things would have to be handled with care... and somehow he felt at a completely loss. "Let me wake him up and we'll leave you to your own bed to sleep."

"No."

Wufei--who had turned to the sleeping boy--now looked back at Heero. "Okay," he said slowly. "I shall leave then." He pushed the covers aside, but Heero's voice stopped him once again.

"No," he said, his chest caving in. He felt the pain. A dull, aching pain. He didn't understand it. He didn't like it. "I will leave." And he turned to do so.

"Wait, Heero!" A hand caught his wrist and he turned to see a--a--what? Almost panicky Wufei? But Wufei never panicked. So what *was* it?! He didn't understand. He didn't like it. "This is your room," the Chinese boy was saying. "I am the interloper. It is my responsibility to leave. St-stay here with Duo."

His words held the edge of a double meaning that wasn't lost on the Japanese boy. The hole in his chest swelled until he thought it would cave in. "No," he managed to say, dragging in a large breath to try and quell burning lungs. "He has made the choice for us."

He turned away again; this time, Wufei did not try to restrain him with actions--he knew they would do no good. "Damn you, Yuy. Don't do this," he hissed. "He chose." Wufei swallowed back the tears of pain and jealousy. "He chose you."

Heero's back stiffened; his face tilted so Wufei could see the hard look there. "His actions say differently, Chang."

"Screw his actions!" the Chinese boy hissed. "Damn you, Heero Yuy! I may have had his body, but you have always had his heart." He swallowed, his eyes and throat and chest on fire. "And there is no honor in keeping a man apart from his heart."

He swallowed, turning back to face the elements that raged outside the fragile pane of glass. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so bad... and he didn't know how to stop it. "Actions speak louder than words, Wufei," he said hoarsely. "I'll be in touch for my things."

"WAIT!" he called after the retreating boy. "Where are you going!"

"I've been offered a proposition," Heero called over his shoulder. "I've decided to look into it."

The door slid shut with a residing <<click>>

"Kisama," he whispered hoarsely, turning back to the bed.

The American boy still slept. He had slept through probably one of the most important events in his life...  _'He probably *would* sleep through an Oz attack...'_  Wufei thought, crawling back into bed and pulling the sleeping boy into his arms. A million thoughts raced through his mind. A million words he could have said differently to convince the other pilot to stay where he belongs.... A million things that could've been done... but weren't.

Had he failed?

Had he even had a chance to win in the first place?

Didn't he win?

He didn't know.

He didn't know and he didn't understand... and he cried himself to sleep in the arms of an unconscious American boy with laughing amethyst eyes and long silky hair, worn always in a braid. He fell asleep in the arms of a boy who called himself Death.

 

~~Orawa~~ err... for now...


End file.
